The Prisoner
by alh1971
Summary: Sookie has been raised in Faery during the Great War between fae and vampires. How will she react when she overhears that a vampire prisoner is being held captive in Prince Niall's castle? AU, OOC. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie jogged down the grand hallway as she hurriedly made her way to her great-grandfather's parlor. Muirne, her nurse, had roused her early before dawn, rushing her to dress while she blinked sleepily. She had been awakened so that she could welcome the prince and his son back to the palace, as they had returned unexpectedly on furlough. Sookie had not seen them for several weeks while they fought on the fronts of the Great War, a bloody battle that had raged on for years, systematically decimating her kin. She was beyond excited to welcome them back, for however long they might be staying.

Sookie had asked Muirne to wake her before the rest of the court in the event of her grandfathers' return. She wanted to greet them before her cousins did, as she knew they would be competing with her for their attention. Since Sookie was a fae-human hybrid, she was often treated disrespectfully due to her "impure blood" by some of her extended family and other nobles. She had a tendency to be pushed to the side by her cousins during large gatherings and Muirne suspected that Sookie's treatment was due in part to jealousy because of the favoritism shown to her by her grandfathers.

As Sookie slowed her pace and quietly approached the parlor doors, she overheard the conversation taking place within.

Niall was speaking. "The slaughter of the ancient one and capture of the great warrior is a tremendous boon. The loss of their leadership and skill on the battlefield will be devastating to the súmaire."

She heard Fintan respond, "Yes, indeed it is. I was thinking, father, that perhaps we can use him as barter for…"

Niall interrupted him. "No. There will be no barter with these míolra…and to return him back into the ranks of our enemy would be folly. We would suffer his wrath back upon us one hundred fold, as his thirst for vengeance is legendary. He can never be allowed to leave Faery."

"Yes, of course, father. What are your thoughts?

"We may attempt…interrogation to gather intelligence on tactical plans, their numbers bivouacked at the border, allies of the súmaire that are unknown to us…" Niall's voice was thoughtful as he continued to muse. "If nothing else, we may be able to utilize his blood as a type of lure, drawing them out for our ambush while they hazard a possible rescue attempt. They are not capable of true loyalty, but I deem that the Viking is a valuable asset to them and one that they would likely attempt to recover."

Fintan paused briefly before agreeing with the prince. "Excellent plan, father. It shall be done. When shall we begin? Although he is now dead for the day, he is reputed to be mighty and stronger than most súmaire. He may rise ere the setting of the sun."

"Tonight, after the feast. It matters not if he rises early. He is heavily bound and is in a weakened state from suffering much blood loss. We must…" His voice was stilled as he suddenly became aware of his great-granddaughter's presence at the door.

He was delighted. "Dear one, come in! Why do you wait in the hall? Come, come!"

Sookie had tiptoed up to the great double doors, her ear pressed against the wood while she strained to listen to her grandfathers. She was fascinated about the topic of their conversation. In addition, she could also hear their thoughts as they visualized the "legendary" súmaire they had captured and was being held prisoner in the palace's dungeon. She had heard tales about the dreaded súmaire, or vampires, since she was but a young child and brought back to Faery after the death of her parents and brother.

Somewhat sheepishly, Sookie crept into the room but then grinned broadly when she saw their expectant expressions. She rushed into Niall's waiting arms as he smiled and wrapped her in his embrace, twirling her around.

She beamed up at him and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned to Fintan and began to give him a similar welcome, but with care as she had noticed that his left arm was in a sling. Both men seemed pleased but Sookie couldn't help think that they looked haggard and their once pristine clothing worn under their silver armor was torn and soiled.

She gazed at Fintan's arm with a horrified expression on her lovely face. "Grandfather! You are injured! Why have you not gone to the healers?"

Fintan smiled tiredly and said, "No, we have not yet had time to convalesce, dear heart. We have only just arrived and were taking brief counsel. We will make our way to the healer's wing soon enough, not to worry." He gestured for her to sit on the silk lined couch next to him.

Sookie took his uninjured hand into hers and held it up to her face. "I have missed you both and have been so worried. I have had no word about your welfare and doings with the exception that you both still lived to defend the border." She started to tear up.

Niall looked at her lovingly and softly chided, "Never fear, child. You must have faith that we will be victorious against the vampires. The súmaire are many, but we have recently won our most fierce battle yet and have captured a great prize." His eyes glinted before he changed topic. "But enough about war. How fares my favored grandchild? How are your studies coming? I know Muirne is a worthy woman and has been keeping you to task!" He chuckled at his joke. Muirne was indeed a taskmaster, but one with an undeniable soft spot for his granddaughter.

"Oh yes, sir. I have just passed all my exams with superior marks. In addition to all my academic courses, I have also excelled in advanced magicks, intermediate fencing and archery, and Muirne has been teaching me how to improve my tapestry weaving." She said proudly, "I have been working on a new wall hanging with the Brigant family crest. Muirne even said it is fit to be displayed in the great hall!"

Niall and Fintan both smiled proudly at her. Fintan caressed her hair back from her face and said, "That is excellent, you do us proud, child."

Niall stood and gestured for Fintan to rise. "Dear one, we must harken to the healers. We have withstood great hardships and my son has suffered a grave injury to his arm. We will see you and your cousins later tonight at the celebratory feast."

Sookie smiled and nodded her head, but caught disturbing thoughts in Niall's mind. She saw images of a great blonde warrior, wrapped in chains and held captive in a cell behind heavy silver bars. Sookie kept her face stoic, her intentions hidden as she gave them one last kiss on the cheek before returning to her chamber.

Later that night, the palace held a great feast in honor of the return of the prince and his heir. Many of the royal family and other nobles were present. Niall had made a grand speech detailing their recent victory while toasting those who sacrificed themselves to protect their people and have gone forth to join their ancestors in the Summerlands.

Sookie sat near the end of the great table reserved for the royal family, next to Claudine, her one cousin who always treated her with kindness. Claudine was in an animated discussion with her sister, Claudette, and a famed knight, Kathel, who was credited with helping capture the great súmaire warrior. The knight bragged about how he had thrown silver nets on the vampire and bludgeoned him with his mace while he fell trying to protect one of his vampire comrades.

Sookie had been thinking about the prisoner since this morning and could not hold back her curiosity any longer. As the nobles ate and drank spirits, and were otherwise occupied in their revelry, she stealthily crept away unobserved out a side entrance. She had had the foresight to pilfer a bottle of dewberry wine from the cellar, a rare and coveted vintage only consumed by royals during special occasions. Unobserved, she had slipped the bottle into a silk bag, which was secured under her skirts.

Sookie looked around to assure her privacy and then teleported to the lower levels of the palace. She quietly made her way down the great stairs that wound deep underground to the dungeon as the firelight from the torches cast a reddish glow along the walls. When she approached the massive door that led to the cells in the catacombs, she was stopped by two of the guards. She wished she could bypass the hassle of bribing the guards by simply teleporting inside, but the dungeon was heavily warded with spells against intruders.

A tall platinum blonde fairy who was counted as young amongst their kind spoke first. "My lady, why are you not at the feast? You should not be down here, especially while others make merry. Besides, only a select few have been given clearance."

Sookie smiled and held her head high, assuming an official demeanor. "Well met, Bairre. My great-grandfather granted me permission this morning to come down here. He said I was to try to read the mind of the new súmaire prisoner."

The other guard scoffed. "I think not, princess. Prince Niall and lord Fintan have clearance, as do a select few…with official business." He smirked at her. "I am afraid that was a transparent attempt at chicanery, my dear."

Sookie sighed. She had anticipated their hindrance, which was why she came prepared. "I apologize. You are quite right. But," and here she paused, all wide-eyed with feigned innocence. "I come bearing a gift for you both." She turned and demurely pulled the silk purse out from under her gown, triumphantly holding up the bottle of wine as both guards' eyes lit up.

Bairre cleared his throat before asking hopefully. "Is that…dewberry wine? A gift, for us, princess? You are too kind." He licked his lips and reached out for the bottle while Sookie tsked.

"Now, wait a moment. I ask but one small favor." The guards eagerly nodded their heads and gestured for her to continue. Sookie adopted a serious expression as she said, "I ask brief admittance to the dungeons. I beg only for a few moments. I merely want to see the súmaire…I am curious as to their appearance. I promise I will keep this between us, and none will be the wiser."

The other guard, Ciaran, raked a hand impatiently through his long coal black hair. He was miffed that he had unexpectedly been called to guard duty on his night off and was not at the grand feast. He turned to Bairre and smirked. "Well, comrade, against my better judgment I think we cannot turn away such a gift, what say you?"

Bairre smiled and clasped his hand. "Aye, I for one have not had the pleasure of imbibing the royal vintage and cannot wait to sample a taste!"

He turned towards Sookie with a bow and said, "Princess, we are obliged to honor your request, but please heed our warning. You can only stay for a few moments, as the prince has planned on interrogating the beast later tonight. He is bound in silver, and greatly weakened, but do not approach his cell. He may still have the power to enchant you with his eyes! I will come to retrieve you if you do not return shortly."

Sookie rapidly nodded her assent as she handed them the bottle. Ciaran turned the key in the great lock and pulled the heavy steel bound door open. Sookie smiled nervously as she was allowed admittance.

Bairre called to her. "We are leaving the door ajar, princess and are awaiting your return. Please make haste."

"Yes, I won't be but a moment," Sookie said distractedly as she crept inside. Now that she was actually in the dungeon, her fear began to override her curiosity. The stench and cold moisture leaking inside the catacomb was oppressive and she found it difficult to breathe.

She walked past the barred cells lining either side of the corridor, adamantly avoiding looking at the poor wretches languishing inside. Many were silent but there were some who called out and reached pitifully through the bars, beseeching her for help. She shored up her mental shields, as she could not stand to hear their tormented thoughts in addition to their cries.

She continued walking down the long corridor past several empty cells until she came to the end of the hall. She paused as she looked inside the last cell to the left. A large man was on his knees, his muscled alabaster arms stretched to their limits above his head and manacled to the wall. His body was bound in silver chains, and she observed blood dripping and smoke rising from where the metal burned into his flesh.

Sookie stood and stared at him with a mixture of horror and fascination. So this was an actual súmaire! He was an enormous hulk of a man, but aside from his size and pale skin, he did not seem that different from her fae brethren.

He was shirtless and wore only a pair of weather stained and torn leather pants. His head hung down on chest, his long blonde hair reaching down to his waist. Sookie felt strangely drawn to the man and ignoring the guard's warnings, approached the bars of the cell.

Sookie gasped and felt a thrill shoot down her spine as the vampire suddenly lifted his head, his sapphire eyes glittering and eerily luminescent, catching her own with their intensity.

His handsome face was streaked with blood and grime, but she could still see the majesty in his demeanor despite his ragged state. His nostrils flared as he scented her and his eyes began to glow as he spoke to her softly and seductively despite the hoarseness of his voice. The man's speech sounded foreign to Sookie, notable for a distinct but unidentifiable accent.

He had felt a surreal jolt when he beheld her. He was shocked to see such a beautiful young woman in this foul place, but took advantage of the situation immediately.

"Hello little one," he crooned. "Look at me. Look into my eyes."

Sookie stared at him, mesmerized. Not only was he breathtaking in appearance, but she could not hear his thoughts when she probed his mind!

He continued to speak. "Come closer, girl, and listen closely. I need your help. I need for you to get a key to this cell." He paused, grimacing in pain before continuing. "You must do this in secrecy. You will need to be clever, and come back again, with the keys to the door and these chains. You will do this immediately. Yes?"

Sookie blinked, momentarily speechless. "I…I can't do that, sir, I'm sorry…"

He couldn't believe it! His attempts at glamouring the girl had failed! He realized it was a long shot, for her to be able to access the keys and make her way back to him undiscovered. Even if he was freed, he was greatly weakened by blood loss and exposure to silver. He would have to feed from her to help renew his strength and healing. After that, he would have to dispatch the guards and acquire their weapons. And (he thought it unlikely, but had to try), he would need to find the nearest portal out of Faery and into his own realm, all the while risking exposure to daylight.

It was an impossible situation, but Eric was a warrior and would not surrender even in these dire straits. He anticipated his enemy's plans to torture him, as well as the inevitability of his true death in the near future within the walls of this cell if he did not escape.

But…the girl should not have been immune to his glamour. He thought his powers may have been diminished due to his weakened state. He tried again. "Look into my eyes, you will…"

Sookie interrupted him. "You don't look like a monster. You look like a man. I had thought súmaire were...," her voice trailed off as Eric stared at her incredulously. He had heard that some fae could resist glamour, but not without enchantments. And those with immunity were typically powerful and older. This girl looked to be young, likely no older than eighteen human years, but then again, fae did not age as did humans so she may have had more years upon her than her appearance suggested.

She cast her eyes down, blushing as she noticed his appraising gaze. "Pardon me, I must mind my manners. I didn't mean to remark on your appearance. It is not seemly to do so."

Sookie was quite close to the bars as she stared at him. She noticed the great warrior grimacing, and how the silver chains cruelly ate through his flesh. Indeed, his skin was ragged and hanging open in some places, exposing muscle and sinew while oozing blood. His manacled wrists also slowly dripped blood trails down his pale arms.

She felt strangely attracted to and moved by this creature, this…man's plight, despite knowing him to be a mortal enemy. She had been indoctrinated as a child to believe that the súmaire were monstrous and mindless beasts, driven by their berserker like thirst for fae blood. She had no doubt that this vampire was extremely dangerous and had he not been chained and shackled, would be likely be ravenously reaching for her. But…his beauty, quiet mind, and soft voice had surprised her and drawn her in to him.

He had obviously been a mighty warrior. From snippets of the conversation between her cousin and Kathel she had overheard earlier tonight, it had taken several fae, armed with silver weapons and nets, to capture him when the vampire had rushed in to try to rescue one of his kind from final death. Surely he had the capacity for loyalty, as he had reportedly risked capture and imminent death to save his comrade. Surely he was not completely evil?

As she continued to gaze at him in wonder, she heard Bairre calling down the corridor to her. "Princess, you must hurry. The prince is due to arrive any moment, you must depart!" She heard the urgency in his voice despite the slight slurring of his words (dewberry wine was infamous for it's potency, as well as delicious flavor).

The vampire raised his head slightly when he heard her royal title, surprise evident on his face.

Sookie studied him, her voice thoughtful, "Sir, I doubt my ability to secure the keys you requested, but I will try to come again."

He stared back at her with shock. She obviously had not been glamoured but was wanting to come back for…what? Gawk at him like a caged animal? Laugh at his plight?

His anger flared as he bit out, "Well, _princess_, you needn't bother then. I likely will not survive to see another night after your _family_ is done with me."

Sookie looked at him with a strange mixture of pity and anger. She retorted, "Sir, even if I was able to secure keys to allow for your escape, what is to prevent you from draining my blood?"

The vampire smiled grimly, as this girl was not as innocent as she appeared and seemed spirited. He didn't acknowledge her question, but instead quietly replied, "You needn't call me sir, little one. I am Eric."

Sookie blinked at him before offering a shy smile. "I am called Alana, but that is my fae given name...I prefer Sookie, my human name."

Eric was puzzled. Human? She smelled of fae…but now that he scented the air more closely, he could detect the humanity in her blood. What was a fae-human hybrid doing in Faery? Usually mutts were outcast, disdained for their diluted pedigree. Her royal lineage must be the reason…

Sookie turned to the fae guard who had staggered unevenly down the hall. Bairre grasped her arm and huffed, "Really, princess, I know not why you bother to converse with this animal. Come, now. We are risking our necks by allowing you to visit. The prince will be leaving the feast soon and could make his presence here at any moment."

Sookie turned and began walking with the guard while sneaking a sidelong glance at Eric, careful not to betray her intentions to return as soon as possible to visit the mysterious vampire.

As she emerged from the dungeon, Ciaran cursed under his breath, "Damn! I can hear the prince and his guard coming down the hall. He will have our heads for allowing the princess admittance!"

Bairre nervously looked back and forth from Sookie to the stairwell. He looked as if he would bolt, which wasn't far off from his thoughts, Sookie noted.

She whispered to them, "Never fear, I have learned how to cloak myself. I will disappear from view and none will be the wiser." Sookie quickly chanted a spell (ironically one that she was recently tested on in her advanced magicks class) and disappeared from view, her guards staring at the air in surprise.

Sookie quickly slunk, invisible, to the far corner of the hall, her back against the cold stone wall.

Soon she heard her great-grandfather's voice coming down the corridor as he conversed with Fintan and two other men. They soon emerged in front of the tipsy guards, who were doing their best at assuming an official (and sober) air.

Two of the men who accompanied her grandfathers were officials in the court, both high-ranking members of the intelligence department, and notorious for their "interrogation" techniques. Sookie noticed that they had carried down a cart lined with various silver instruments, as well as a large rectangular device that was covered with a black cloth. She began to sicken as she read the intent in their thoughts.

Sookie's heart skipped a beat as Niall stopped and seemed to be scenting the air, facing in her direction for several seconds. Had she been discovered? She considered teleporting away, but refrained when she saw him continue walking towards his destination after being summoned by one of the interrogators. Sookie held her breath as she saw the guards grant Niall and his entourage admittance to the dungeon, the door clanging heavily behind them.

She continued to wait for several minutes until she began hearing screams coming from the dungeon, which echoed across the stone hall.

Sookie was horrified while listening to Eric's torture. She began crying, tears streaming down her face as she covered her ears. She teleported back to her bedroom, sobbing into her pillow. She cried for several minutes until a firm resolve settled over her. She realized that she felt an intense and overwhelming attraction to the vampire, which both confused and excited her. She didn't know how she would do it, but somehow she would find a way to rescue the fair-haired prisoner...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

AN: Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review for the last chapter.

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of torture and war, so reader discretion is advised.

Eric hung heavily in his chains, his arms wrenched above his head to the point of dislocation by the manacles. He was in a murky stupor, floating in and out of consciousness. He had withstood hours of torture during his "interrogation" by Niall and his cronies, refusing to reveal any of his battalion's secrets. He had deliberately fed them false information but the cursed bastards had used a device that could detect deception, and so he was punished all the more cruelly when his deceit was discovered.

After a certain point during the torture, likely after they had pried out his eyes and wedged silver orbs into the sockets, he had finally passed out from the excruciating pain and blood loss. When he had awakened, he was relieved that they had departed. However, he found they had not been idle while he was unconscious, as there were multiple silver blades left imbedded in his flesh. Eric had withstood torture throughout the centuries (indeed, some of which was inflicted by his maker), but he was painfully aware that the fae were particularly skilled at the craft.

He thought about the sequence of events that led to his current captivity. He had been a forced mercenary, drafted unwillingly into joining Appius Ocella's folly of a war. His maker had masterminded the invasion of Faery, with the ultimate goal of enslaving and breeding the fae for their blood. He also coveted their magicks and use of their portals, both of which would have led to his near invincibility in their own realm. Appius had created legions of vampire warriors, in order to carry out his mad plot. When Eric had initially declined Appius's demand to serve as his colonel, he had commanded him, using his power as his maker over him to force compliance.

On the night of his capture, Eric had been a deadly force on the battlefield, slaying his enemy with great speed and skill. All who stood before him fell beneath his sword.

And then, suddenly…he had been stopped in his tracks by his maker's call. Against Eric's counsel, Appius, in his haste and greed, attempted to prematurely breach one of the Faery portals. But unlike Eric, his maker had underestimated the fae, who fought as men possessed while fiercely defending their lands.

Eric had beheld Appius smiting lord Fintan's shield with his iron sword, cleaving it in half and wounding his arm. However, as his maker raised his weapon for a final strike to end the prince's son, lord Dillon and Prince Niall himself had leapt to his aid. Niall had severed his sword arm with a mighty blow from his silver broadsword, as Dillon hewed his legs asunder. Incapacitated by his injuries and the sudden swarm of fae, he had fallen but commanded Eric to save him from final death with his last breath.

He had no choice but to heed the maker's call, despite the obvious futility of the situation. By the time Eric had fought his way to his maker's side, he had witnessed Niall beheading him.

Eric had been brought to his knees by the severing of the maker-child bond. At that point, silver nets had been thrown over him and he had been bludgeoned mercilessly and hewn with their swords. He had heard the prince call out to incapacitate and capture him but not deliver final death before he had been beaten to the point of blacking out. When he had awakened, he bound in silver chains and shackled to the stone walls of the underground prison.

And now, now…he had been literally brought to his knees, blinded, with no hope of escape. He knew that his death was imminent.

But Eric did not fear the true death. As a human man, his people had been great voyagers and warriors. They viewed death, especially one well met on the battlefield, to be a great honor. Indeed, death in battle would be rewarded in the great halls of Valhalla if the warrior was deemed worthy. But now, humiliated and brought to new lows in the dungeon of his enemy, he began to feel hopeless and bereft, abandoned by his gods.

As he slumped in misery in his shackles, he thought himself to be dreaming. It almost seemed as if he could detect the sweet scent of the young woman who had visited him earlier that night. He thought he could hear her softly weeping, and then it seemed as if her feminine voice was whispering to him.

"Sir, Eric, I…am so sorry! I could not stop them…I…I could hear their thoughts, I knew what they had planned, but there was naught to be done!" She choked back a soft sob and it seemed as if she was lightly touching his cheek.

He painfully raised his head in her direction and heard a gasp of shock as she beheld his mutilated face.

"Oh, oh…this is most horrible! For pity's sake, they took your beautiful eyes!" She struggled to stifle her sobs while she lightly caressed his face.

Eric croaked in a hoarse voice, "Princess? Am I dreaming?"

She gently tried to comb his blood-matted hair back from his face with her fingers before responding with heart wrenching pity, "No…you are not dreaming. I come to tell you that I plan to help you…I do not know how much longer they plan to keep you here, but I beseech you to not lose hope. I am devising a plan for your escape…"

He began to laugh, a disturbing and maniacal sound that echoed in the cell. He rasped, "Escape, little one? I think not! My escape will be the true death…even if you were to unbind me and get me out of this dungeon, I am blinded. Even if the silver were removed, I have lost too much blood and cannot regenerate the tissue. They have effectively hobbled me."

Sookie winced as she beheld his agonizing injuries. The silver plugs that were cruelly wedged in his eye sockets continued to sizzle his flesh and bone, and his entire lower face was caked in congealed blood. He had numerous, large gaping wounds over his body, in some areas revealing bone and innards. One of the most grievous wounds, besides his mutilated eyes, was one that sliced across his sternum, leaving his ribs revealed, his heart and lung left exposed. He also had numerous silver blades imbedded through his torso, groin, and limbs.

It was heinous and sickening: a living nightmare. Sookie was shocked, undead though he was, that he had survived such brutality.

She whispered in desperation, "Eric, I cannot free you at this moment, but I can offer my blood. It will help strengthen you to endure but for a little while longer, until I can return."

He smiled a pitiful smile, his chapped lips cracking open. "Princess. That is a kind gesture, but I would not be able to pierce your skin…they have removed my fangs…"

Sookie thought furiously for a moment, looking around the cell. The cart with the evil looking instruments remained in the room. Most were covered in blood, but she was able to find a smaller, razor sharp knife that she tried to wipe clean on her dress.

Sookie blanched as she thought about slicing her flesh, but quickly swallowed down her fear. "Then I shall cut a wound on my wrist. I can hold it up to your lips and you can drink from me."

Even in the midst of his agony and mental haze, he was completely shocked at her offer. Here was a fae princess, offering to bleed herself for a vampire, a mortal enemy of her kind.

He spoke to her in a quiet, pained voice. "Why, princess? Why attempt to help one such as myself? I have slain countless of your kind, and feasted upon their dying bodies on the battlefield. Why offer yourself to me?"

Sookie paused as she held the knife to her wrist. "Eric… truthfully, I know not….I feel strangely drawn to you. You are not at all as my people describe the súmaire to be…I know you have killed my kind, and I know they have likewise slaughtered yours." She paused, embarrassed. "You are fair of face and speech…and your mind is quiet. I feel compelled to help you, to be near you…I know not why."

Eric was confused. What did she mean by "quiet mind"? And had she mentioned "hearing thoughts" earlier? Surely he misheard her. He tried to rise up on his knees but was so weakened, he just fell back and hung limply.

Sookie quickly made a deep wound on her wrist and held it up to the vampire's mouth. He latched on, and began making deep pulls, moaning in relief all the while. He continued to gulp from the wound until Sookie began to feel lightheaded. She pulled her hand back from his mouth and began to bind her wrist with a strip of fabric she tore from the hem of her skirt.

Eric, feeling some of his strength return, called out with a steadier voice. "Princess, if you rub my blood on your wound, it will heal the cut and none will be the wiser."

Sookie gaped at him, as she had not heard of the healing properties of vampire blood before. Somewhat skeptical of his claims, she gently touched her finger to his cheek, lightly coating the tip with his clotting blood. She marveled as she watched her own wound close as she ran her finger over her wrist.

"Ah, it is gone! Thank you for that. I had not thought how to explain a bandage on my wrist, and now it is if I had never been cut!"

Eric nodded slightly and said, "It is you who I should thank. That was a most unexpected and generous gift, and freely given at that." He paused before offering a tired smile. "My only regret is the circumstances under which it was partaken. You are…extraordinary. Would that I could gaze upon your beauty one last time before my true death…"

Sookie grimaced as she inspected him closely. While she was pleased to see that he was able to support his weight with his knees and noticed that some of his wounds had begun to heal, he was still in deplorable condition. She suspected that her blood was likely a temporary balm and nothing more. He would need more infusions if he was to return to even a semblance of his former self.

She began weeping as she once again tried to gently pull his hair from his face. "Eric…I wish I could remove this cursed silver from your eyes…but I cannot. They would know that someone had been inside your cell. I hate that they have done this to you! It must cause you unbearable pain…"

Eric chuckled mirthlessly. "It is…a most excruciating torment." He was silent as she caressed the side of his face and he nuzzled her hand with his cheek before she pulled away. She noticed that he was once again sagging, unable to hold his weight up any longer. With a jolt, she realized that dawn was fast approaching.

She spoke softly in his ear, "I must go. I will return later...they will not be expecting your escape, and especially not during the day. I have to make preparations before I come to get you."

He mumbled in a barely perceptible whisper, "Princess, I cannot go outside in daylight. I will be…" His voice trailed off as he died for the day, and so he did not hear Sookie breathe out, "It matters not, you will be protected." He also did not feel her softly touch her lips to his before she teleported away.

Sookie popped back into her bedroom and changed into her long silk nightgown before falling into her bed. She was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep, however brief, before Muirne came to rouse her for the day. She had planned to feign illness to get out of her studies so she could instead beginning enacting her plan to rescue Eric. Despite her fatigue, her mind continued to reflect back on the sudden and strange path her life was now taking.

_Earlier that night…_

After reaching the decision to aid Eric, she had dried her tears and sought out the one person who could help her: Claudine. But how to approach her? How would she react to hear that her little cousin planned to help a sumaire warrior escape, one who had slaughtered countless of their kin? She knew Claudine would vehemently disapprove of her plans, but she was desperate for her assistance.

Claudine was the obvious choice, as she and Sookie were quite close. Also, she was one of the most gifted and powerful practitioners of magicks in the kingdom, in part due to her clandestine romance with the sorcerer, Colman (who was also Sookie's tutor in the arts). Niall and Dillon had disapproved of their burgeoning love and summarily forbade their formal union, as Colman was deemed unstable. They allowed him to teach and provide wards for the kingdom, however, as his skill and powers were undeniable. But…it was whispered that his delving too long and deeply into the magicks had permanently damaged him.

However, Claudine was a kind and gentle soul, and one that always saw far beneath the surface. Whenever she spent time with him, Colman's instability seemed to lessen and his sanity reemerged under her loving attentions. Likewise, Claudine had learned much from him, particularly in regards to wards and enchantments.

Sookie surprised Claudine when she had popped into the grand ballroom, where the nobility continued to make merry into the wee hours of the morning. Sookie had once again cloaked herself, and so was unobserved when she appeared at Claudine's side, urgently whispering into her ear. "Cousin. I need your help! Please come with me at once!"

Claudine kept her composure, the only telltale sign that she was startled was a slight raising of her eyebrows. However, Claudette, ever observant, had noticed the surprise on her sister's face and likewise raised her brow inquiringly.

Claudine ignored her and announced to the group of nobles, "Please excuse me, I just recalled that I needed to relay a message to Colman that is of the utmost importance regarding a request from the prince. I will return as quickly as I may."

Claudette rolled her eyes and said with a sneer, "Oh, let it be, sister! Stay, and make merry! That madman will likely not even recall your "message" upon the morrow. And besides, he will not be pleased that you are interrupting the riveting conversation he is having with himself !" She shrieked with laughter, as did the others in the small group.

Claudine's eyes narrowed as she said gratingly, "I won't be but a moment." She reached out and subtly touched Sookie's arm as she teleported, bringing her along.

Claudine popped back into her own chambers, as Sookie removed her cloaking spell and reappeared. She gestured to the sitting area in her adjoining parlor. As they lowered themselves onto an elaborately embroidered settee, Claudine turned and looked at her younger cousin, who was obviously in great emotional turmoil as she bit her lip and wrung her hands.

"What bothers you little Sookie?"

Sookie gave her cousin a nervous but warm smile. Claudine was her only fae relative who referred to her by her human name. The others ignored her request, thinking it uncouth and unbefitting a princess, even one with a diluted bloodline.

"Oh, Claudine! I am in great need of your help. I have no one else to turn to!" She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you recall Kathel's boast about aiding in the capture of the súmaire warrior?"

Claudine was confused about where Sookie's thoughts were leading, but slowly answered, "Of course, cousin. It was the focus of much discussion while we supped. What of it?"

Sookie grimaced before blurting out, "I have met him and I…I want to rescue him from the dungeon!" Sookie braced herself for the coming verbal onslaught and waited for her cousin's response.

Claudine was stunned into silence. Several moments passed before she responded incredulously, "Sookie…I…." She paused while a thought occurred to her. "Wait, how did you gain admission to the dungeon? You should not have been allowed entry, and there are powerful wards that Colman himself bestowed upon the catacomb to prevent teleportation inside." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at her cousin.

Sookie mumbled sheepishly, "Well, er, I bribed the guards with dewberry wine."

Claudine's mouth popped open in surprise. "Why, you little devious…" her voice trailed off before continuing. "Grandfather will have their heads for allowing you into that horrible place! And allowing you to converse with the súmaire? Unforgiveable!"

Sookie came to their defense quickly, "No, Claudine, you mustn't tell on them. I promised them my discretion…and I was only in there but for short while, and the man was chained and shackled. He could not have harmed me. Please, please say nothing about this," she beseeched.

Claudine sat back and closed her eyes, blowing out a great breath. "Sookie, that was beyond foolish and dangerous. That súmaire beast could have glamoured you with his gaze despite his restraints. He could have manipulated you into doing his bidding without your knowledge. In fact,…"

Sookie interrupted her. "I think he tried to, but he was not successful."

"What? What did he say to you?" Claudine gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her.

"Ow! Claudine, stop that!" Sookie admonished her cousin, who let go of her arms but continued to glare at her. "He told me to get the keys to his cell and his manacles. His voice changed and his eyes glowed, but he failed to enchant me."

Claudine snorted, "I think not, cousin! Here you have me accompany you in secrecy away from the celebration to tell me you wish for me to aid you in this mad scheme. You ask me to assist a monster, a vicious súmaire, who I might add, is legendary for his strength and skill as a warrior, and you tell me his efforts to glamour you were unsuccessful? How else do you explain your folly?"

Sookie held her chin up, determined not to allow her cousin to dissuade her. " I am NOT enchanted. I heard what he said but I told him I could not help him. I interrupted him in the midst of his mind spell attempt."

Claudine looked at her and sighed. "O, Danu help us, I know that look! You have it firm in your head to try to save this beast."

Sookie replied angrily, "He is not a beast! He is beautiful and fair of speech…he is…not at all as our stories proclaim…" she trailed off, blushing.

With sudden clarity, Claudine now realized that her cousin was smitten with the súmaire. She shook her head and smiled sadly at Sookie.

"It appears as though you have feelings for this vampire... Alas, I am familiar with the folly of loving one who is not deemed worthy, fae though he may be….But cousin, you are young and there are many fae males who are fair of face and speech. I understand that you are lonely, but truly, a vampire?

Sookie looked abashed for a moment, but then held her cousin's gaze steadily as she said, "Despite my royal ties, I am still considered by most to be an outsider here in Faery, Claudine. Many men would have me, but would consider me beneath them because of my human heritage. I care not that they are all beautiful to behold, as most are not truly fair within judging by their thoughts."

Claudine stared at her cousin, hearing her words and understanding them. She smiled ruefully at Sookie.

"Cousin, I hear you. Fae men are not known for their selflessness, which is one reason I love my Colman. But truly, what are you thinking, Sookie? Even if you were to secret the súmaire out of his cell, where would you take him? How would you assist him back to his realm, assuming he does not immediately drain your body dry of blood? Oh yes, lest you forget, grandfather would be beyond infuriated if you cheated him of his great trophy. It would be considered an act of treason, cousin. Please, give up this madness!"

Sookie stood up and said angrily, "I came to you, Claudine, as I had thought you to be the only one who would understand. I recognize that he is our enemy, and dangerous. But I also saw something in him, something I cannot explain. I feel compelled to help this man, and I will do it, without your help!"

Sookie turned and bit out acidly, "I could divulge your great secret, cousin, but I won't tell uncle Dillon or Niall that you are carrying Colman's child!"

Claudine was thunderstruck, her lovely face slack with shock. "How…how did you…?" She placed her hand protectively over her abdomen as she gaped at her cousin.

Sookie glared at her. "I can hear the baby…it doesn't have actual thoughts yet, but I can hear a humming inside of you that wasn't there before. Never fear, cousin, I will keep your secret though you plan to tell mine! Your thoughts betray you!"

Sookie turned her back on her cousin and was seconds away from popping back to her room before Claudine called out to her.

"Cousin, wait! I…I want to help. Please…?"

Sookie slowly turned around and searched her cousin's mind. As she heard the sincerity of her thoughts, her eyes lit up. She walked back over to her and they both sat down on the loveseat. She began to tell her about her thoughts…her plans for rescuing Eric.

And that was how Sookie had learned to bypass Colman's wards, allowing her to teleport into the dungeon, unbeknownst to the guards. She had also found out about Claudine's secret love nest, a clandestine cottage that was cloaked with magick, far out on the edge of the kingdom, bordering the Great Forest where the elven people dwelled. There was a portal nearby, used by both fae and elf.

Claudine had given permission to take Eric to their cottage, as it was warded against any harm or ill intent to those who inhabited the little home. However, she warned Sookie that once they left its confines, all wards were nullified and there would be nothing to prevent the vampire from turning on her. She pled for Sookie to teleport away at the first hint of aggression from the súmaire, but truthfully, she feared deep in her heart that her cousin would not survive the ill-fated rescue attempt.

She strongly cautioned Sookie to return as quickly as possible back to the palace, for as soon as the súmaire was found to be missing, a massive hunt would be undertaken for his recapture. Sookie's absence would also be noted, and Claudine promised to try to stall for as long as she could, using enchantments to throw pursuit off her trail.

_End Flashback_

As Sookie nestled into her feather bed, exhausted, she knew she only had but a short while to slumber. As she finally succumbed to sleep, her last waking thoughts were about the beautiful vampire. But when she dreamed, it was of herself shackled in her great-grandfather's dungeon.

Please review if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

AN: Reviews=dewberry wine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I had some comments regarding Sookie's sudden interest and investment in Eric. So...I spent some time delving into that issue, and hopefully what I have written makes it more plausible. CH had Sookie fascinated with Bill rather quickly, so these remarks surprised me a bit...I guess I am biased though, since (true) love at first sight has happened to me! Despite my cynicism, I really am a romantic at heart... ; )

After Sookie had departed, Claudine teleported into Colman's chambers, which functioned as his laboratory and living quarters. He was housed within the palace given his role as royal sorcerer, seer, and Instructor of Magicks, but Claudine suspected that it was also Niall's way of keeping a close eye on his whereabouts and doings. His power and knowledge were both coveted and feared…

She knew she would find him awake despite the late hour, as he tended to need little sleep. His mind, though unstable at times, was unparalleled in its brilliance. If not teaching or required to perform official duties for the kingdom, she could usually find him rapidly scanning books and ancient scrolls or writing notes. Sorcery was not an exact science and he was always exploring the bounds of his knowledge.

Colman had anticipated Claudine's arrival and as soon as she materialized, he lunged at her, smothering her in a passionate embrace and kiss. She was used to his precognition (he was vague when he mentioned it as an unpredictable trait he had acquired years ago through his tinkering with various spells). Thus, she was not startled when he grabbed her and spun her around.

"Beloved! I am so pleased to see you!" He paused, appraising her. "But wait, I saw that you were ill at ease…your mind was roiling in fear and guilt. What bodes ill, my dear?" Colman gently pulled her by the hand into his office, every spare inch cluttered with books, parchment, alchemy supplies, and a myriad assortment of oddities and curios.

He brushed a stack of books off an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room and gestured for her to sit. As she lowered herself, he smiled broadly and bent down, placing his mouth to her belly while whispering, "And you little one, how do you fare, hmmm?"

Claudine relaxed momentarily and laughed softly while running her fingers through his wavy brown locks, smoothing out the tangles. "He…or she…is ravenous! At the rate I have been eating, I will be thrice my current size before the baby comes!"

Colman chuckled and continued kissing from her abdomen up to her breasts, where he lingered before slowly making his way up her neck. He moaned happily, "And I will love every luscious curve, every bit of added flesh!" He nipped and sucked at her throat while he whispered, "Mmmm, it has been too long! Let us teleport to the cottage, where we can make love again without fear of discovery. I must have you!"

Claudine had her head thrown back in ecstasy at her lover's attentions, but froze and pulled away as soon as he mentioned the cottage. "I want to, Colman, but I have urgent news. And…I desperately need your counsel. I am afraid I have committed a grave error. One that will cost my dear cousin her life!" With this last sentence, Claudine burst into tears.

Colman immediately pulled her into his arms as he crooned, "Dearest, what is the matter? What causes my love such distress?"

Claudine continued to weep for several moments before she was able to respond. "Oh, Col, it's Sookie! You well know how impulsive and headstrong my little cousin can be…she has it in her head to rescue a prisoner housed here at the palace. The little imp actually bribed her way into the dungeon and conversed with him!"

Colman's eyebrows raised but he said nothing as he continued to pet her.

Claudine sniffled and whispered, "She means to rescue the súmaire warrior! And against my better judgment, I agreed to help her…but I fear she will not survive if she goes forth with her insane plan!" Claudine started sobbing in earnest, much to Colman's dismay.

"Claudine, you must calm yourself! You will upset the baby! We do not need another unstable member of our little family, do we?" He laughed softly at his self-deprecating joke as he raised her chin gently with his fingers. Claudine quieted herself and was able to produce a watery and miserable smile at his words.

"Now, tell me what has transpired."

Claudine proceeded to tell Colman the entire conversation she had held with Sookie. At the end of her recount, she whispered. "Col, She knows about the baby."

Colman smiled crookedly and tapped his head, "Ah, she "heard" the baby did she? It does not surprise me. It is most inconvenient at times to have a telepath for both a student and a family member, is it not? She is quite precocious…one of the quickest and most promising students I have had in my many centuries. But you are right, she is stubborn, and once she has an idea in her mind, there is no deterring her…I recall once when she…"

"Colman, please focus! This is a dire situation and I am deathly afraid for her safety…and I wasn't ready for anyone to know about our child."

"Will she keep our secret? Well, that is, until it cannot be kept secret any longer."

"I believe so, despite her ire at my attempt to dissuade her from her mad plot. She believes herself to be enamored with the beast…she tells me of her draw to this súmaire, and yet she cannot fully explain the reason for the suddenness and depth of her attraction to him."

Colman clapped his hands and laughed, "Well, that is an easy fix, my dear! She is simply glamoured! I have a spell that will release her immediately from his enchantment! There is naught to worry about!"

Claudine shook her head. "No, Col, I think not. She described his attempt to enchant her, though she feels she was immune to his efforts. I suspect it has something to do with her telepathy. In addition to your tutelage, she has had to naturally develop strong wards to protect her mind from a constant barrage of thoughts. She feels she was completely lucid during his attempt."

Colman sat back and had a confused look on his fair face as he scratched his head. "Well now, that does add more questions as to your cousins motivations then, doesn't it? Why would she wish to help a mortal enemy of the fae?"

Claudine sighed. "Well, she has always felt as an outlander here in Faery, and treatment by my siblings and others of our kind have only further led to her isolation. I am her only true friend. She is lonely…and she is young, even by human standards. She has the impetuosity of youth. I think she is attracted to the súmaire in part because he is different, an outsider himself." She paused and then said while shrugging, "She also told me he is very fair to gaze upon…"

Colman chuckled . "Yes, the eyes of youth see straight to the heart, do they not? Pity the heart so often quickly turns a blind eye once smitten…"

"Truly, she does not understand. She has some sort of fleeting…infatuation and pity for the beast. And yet she is risking her very life…and Danu forbid, Niall's wrath. Should she survive this folly, she will be lucky to be exiled for her treason." Claudine grabbed her head with her hands and groaned. "And I allowed my pity for her to sway me…" She raised her head and stared at her lover.

"She read my thoughts at one point and heard that I planned to thwart her plans by telling grandfather, and brought it to my attention that she was keeping our secret about the baby. I believe I let my guilt sway me…," she winced before continuing, "…and I told her she could use our cottage."

Colman looked at her skeptically before speaking. "Claudine, dearest, what were you thinking?"

She wailed, "I thought that the wards would protect her…and the cottage is near a portal, so the súmaire can make his escape quickly once he is succored. I fear it is already too late, but perhaps we can think of something to prevent her from pursuing this insane scheme?"

She threw her head back against the wall in exasperation as she moaned, "It is if my mind has become lessened since I have been with child! I do and say things that I later second guess because my decisions are questionable! I caved to her but what shall we do, Col? I have to protect my little Sookie…"

Colman stood up and began pacing. "Let me think, love... We shall make sure that your cousin and my prized student is not harmed…" Colman hesitated and stood still for a moment, his eyes glazed. Claudine knew this to be a sign that he was having one of his visions. He gasped suddenly while his eyes rolled in the back of his head. She watched in horror as he dropped heavily to the floor.

Claudine jumped and ran to his side as she screamed, "Colman, love! Come back to me!" She began to sob as her lover was completely unresponsive. She stared up at the ceiling and prayed, "O Danu, please help my love and look after my cousin. I need your help, and pray for guidance and strength. I beg you to hear my plea, blessed mother!"

She placed his head on her lap and caressed his long hair as tears ran down her face. Colman remained unconscious until dawn, at which time he sat up abruptly, startling Claudine out of her dark reverie.

His eyes wide open, he turned to look at Claudine with horror and said with absolute certainty in his voice, "We must help Sookie and the súmaire warrior. I foresee disaster for us all…the end of Faery as we know it, if we do not succeed."

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP TPTPTPTPTPTP

Fintan paced in his chambers, his mind in turmoil. While the healers had done wonders for his injuries, he would not be able to return to fight for some time due to the maiming of his shield arm. This rankled him, as he desperately desired to take counsel with his brother Dillon, who had stayed behind with his son Claude in the other realm while he and Niall were on furlough.

He was upset with their father, who during their recent brief counsel, would not even entertain the suggestion to use the súmaire warrior as barter. He could not understand why Niall would not exhaust every available resource to rescue Dermot, his twin brother, who had been captured and was purported to be held as prisoner of war.

Fintan had hoped that the defeat of the ancient general and capture of the warrior would be a devastating blow to the súmaire. The Great War had been raging for years, and Fintan was weary of blood and death. The fae kept dying while the súmaire had the advantage of creating more soldiers to replace those that were destroyed. Now, after several years had passed, males of the sky clan had been sorely depleted, and Niall had been forced to draw truce with Prince Breanden of the water clan. He had also called upon the earth and fire fae, as well as the elves, to form an alliance. Had it not been for their allies, the sky fae would have fallen long ago.

Fintan knew that Dillon was also desperate for the return of their brother, who, if he even remained alive, was likely being subjected to unimaginable horrors. Fintan had no stomach for torture, and indeed had departed from the súmaire's cell shortly after the "interrogation" began, begging off due to his injury. He also thought that the torture was pointless as a means to confession, as he suspected that the Viking would refuse to yield information on the enemy's machinations.

Fintan was also angry with himself, for once again acquiescing and cowing to his father. He should have insisted that he be heard, to force his father to entertain the idea of parley using the warrior as barter. But…he feared his father's stormy moods, and was aware from experience that there would be no discourse when Niall was in a wrathful frame of mind.

Additionally, he resented that part of the reason for his father's stubborn refusal was because Dermot had fallen out of favor with Niall long ago due to his sympathies for the water fae. Dermot's feelings were largely due to his love of a water maiden, Meara, who had died in childbirth along with their child. Although centuries had passed, Niall had never forgiven him for his clandestine romance with a member of a rival clan and his rejection of his pre-arranged choice of bride for his son.

But Fintan loved his twin dearly, and it consumed his soul that he was imprisoned and likely tortured by their enemy. A slow rage burned inside of him…that his father thought so little of his own son stoked his resolve to take action.

Fintan began to devise a plan, one that would go against Niall, true, and one that would incur his wrath. He cringed at the thought of his father's ire, but Fintan planned to use the súmaire warrior for hostage negotiations. He knew he would need to get to the vampire before his father completely lost his temper and brought him the true death, as Niall's hatred and thirst for vengeance against the súmaire only grew stronger over time. Indeed, he suspected that the warrior had very little time left if he had not been ended already…

Fintan decided that he would first visit the dungeon to determine if the vampire had even survived the torture. After he assured that he was still "alive," Fintan would further develop his plans for arranging barter for his twin, but he needed Dillon's assistance. Thus, he would need to return to the front before his father did.

He changed clothing and teleported down to the catacombs, approaching the door to the dungeon as the guards bowed before him.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP TPTPTPTPTPTP

Sookie had had great difficulty sending Muirne away after she was roused later that morning. Her nurse loomed over her, touching her face to assess for fever as she admonished, "Lady, you must let me fetch one of the healers. You are normally fit, and this bodes ill! You must suffer me to call upon Seanan to examine you!"

Sookie tried to suppress her exasperation while struggling to maintain the appearance of frailty. "Truly, Muirne, with some rest, I will be fit as ever…but really, I fear it will require much needed sleep. Should I still feel ill on the morrow, I will summon a healer. Agreed?"

Muirne reluctantly relented though continued to fuss over her charge for several more minutes and insisted she sip some broth before she departed.

As soon as Muirne exited her chambers, Sookie jumped up and rapidly dressed, donning breeches and a pair of suede boots that buckled at the knee, as well as a leather jerkin laced over a silken doublet. Sookie, much to Muirne's dismay, preferred to don masculine garb when she practiced the martial arts or rode her horse, Banan. Secretly, Sookie preferred the pants to skirts, and so had several changes of such clothing in her wardrobe.

She hurriedly plaited her long tresses, tucking the end of her braid into her shirt and placed a simple fabric cap on her head to hide the rest of her hair. She hoped that her impromptu disguise would throw off anyone who might unwittingly see her.

Sookie then popped into the palace's larder and hastily grabbed foods that were meant to last without spoiling, generally fit for soldiers and hunters, such as cured meat, cheese, apples, and twice-baked bread. After assuring she had not been detected by the kitchen staff, she teleported back into her room and packed a satchel with a heavy cloak, her dagger, and several soft cloths used for bathing. Sookie looked around her room, feeling as if she was forgetting something, but not having the luxury of time to sit and ponder.

Although Colman's cottage was cloaked from sight by his wards, she had seen it in vivid detail in Claudine's mind, which allowed her to teleport straight into the living area of the little house. She quickly put the food in the small kitchen and went to the bathroom, which had a shower that used rainwater collected from an outside reservoir. She placed the cloths on a shelf and was pleased to see that the room was fully stocked with towels and toiletries (obviously brought by Claudine, as she favored honeysuckle-scented soaps and shampoo).

She paused as she slowly walked into the living area and sank onto a chair near a small stone fireplace, the gravity of the situation finally striking her full force. She was actually going to attempt the rescue of a súmaire, someone who was a deadly foe and a prisoner of war. One who was to blame for the deaths of numerous fae and elves, perhaps one who had even her killed relatives. Why? Why was she risking it all?

Once again, as she searched herself for truth, she had difficulty pinpointing a definitive, solitary answer. On a superficial level, Sookie could not abide the pain and torture of any creature, even a vampire.

She also felt a strange sort of kindred with the súmaire, being that she had never truly felt a part of Faery despite the love doted on her by grandfathers, uncles, and cousin. Her other cousins and their friends had made aspects of her life in Faery quite unpleasant, and as a child she was frequently reminded of her "impure" blood and was teased mercilessly by other fae children because of her distractibility caused by telepathy.

Ah yes, her telepathy…both a blessing and a curse! Although it was not common knowledge, it was a driving force behind her loneliness. Despite the interest shown to her by would be suitors, much to Niall's chagrin, Sookie would not entertain their offers of courtship. She did not tell her great-grandfather that she was repelled by their thoughts, which ranged from simple lust to aspirations of marrying into the royal family. Not one of them had true interest in her or desire for her companionship. Thus, the fact that Sookie could not read Eric's mind fascinated her. Here was a man that she could not anticipate, one that would not repel her by his thoughts.

And then, of course…Eric was truly a beautiful man. Though there were countless fae males who might rival his physical beauty, there was something intangible about her instantaneous attraction to him. Her people had taught her that the súmaire were monsters, rabid beasts, and yet the vampire did not appear as such from her limited contact with him. Did he truly enchant her? Sookie doubted this to be the case, as he had seemed surprised at her imperviousness during his attempt to glamour her. No, he had bewitched her, but she was certain it was not due to glamour.

Sookie shook herself out of her musings. Was she truly going to go forth and risk punishment by her great-grandfather? As she stood and straightened her jerkin, she decided that she would indeed go forth with her plan. She would assure the súmaire's safety through the portal and hopefully would evade detection of her complicity. Perhaps her act of goodwill would have some effect on Eric, and thus, the other vampires? She had heard he was a leader of the súmaire. Perhaps his rescue could have some unforeseen positive outcome?

But a darker, more realistic part of Sookie feared it could have the opposite effect of inciting his wrath upon the fae in retribution for his torture. Sookie decided she would discuss her thoughts with Eric. He had been gracious and thankful for her donation of blood to him and she hoped that he would also feel indebted to her kindness by agreeing to help her people. If this could be achieved, mayhap her great-grandfather would forgive her methods should he discover her role in his escape…

Feeling more secure in her decision, Sookie teleported into Eric's cell. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. The air smelled foul due to the blackened and congealed blood on his body and on the floor of the cell, though much of it had drained down the hole in the center of the room.

She looked at Eric, who slumped in his chains while dead for the day. Sookie had obtained a generic unbinding spell from one of her textbooks, which she hoped would work to undo his binds. She quickly chanted the words and was pleased to see that his manacles spontaneously opened and the locks on the chains dropped to the floor.

Eric also heavily fell forward with a thud, which made her cringe, but there was no way she could have caught the tall mountain of a man, who looked to be made of pure muscle. She was thankful that he was unaware, as she noticed with a wince that some of the knives that were imbedded in his flesh had been driven deeper by the weight of his body.

Sookie knelt by him, her back turned to the cell door, and touched his shoulder as she popped them both away to the cottage.

She was so engrossed in her activity, she did not notice that Fintan had walked down the corridor of the dungeon and was watching them. Before he could react, he witnessed the small male and súmaire disappear into thin air. He was left with his mouth hanging open in shock as he stared into the empty cell…

AN: I know…no real Eric/Sookie interaction, but there will be next chapter. : )


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A heartfelt thanks to everyone who left reviews!

Warning: This chapter contains violent and graphic content.

Sookie transported straight to the shower stall in the cottage's windowless bathroom. She immediately slammed the door and grabbed a towel that she wedged against the crack to eliminate Eric's exposure to daylight. She also lit a large candle that sat on a shelf in order to illuminate the dark room. She turned back towards him. Eric was massive and took up most of the space, his sheer size making him unwieldy as she struggled to lean him up against the wall. By the time she had him situated, she noted to her dismay that she was covered in his blood.

She looked down at herself and sighed in exasperation. She supposed she should have planned better and brought a change of apparel, but it was obviously far too late to pop back to her chambers. She would have to search the cottage to see if Claudine had a stocked wardrobe, as what she was wearing was undoubtedly ruined.

She took off her jerkin and doublet, and also removed her boots, tossing them to the side of the little room, but left her undershirt and breeches on. She steeled herself, as the tasks ahead would be gruesome.

Her first order of business was to remove the chains that still remained wrapped around his legs. Although the chains had burned into parts of his thighs in some places, she was able to strip them off with relative ease and threw them into the corner where her clothing and boots lay.

Next, she began pulling the numerous silver knives from his body. This was a more difficult undertaking and took much longer than she intended, as his skin had attempted to heal itself and had grown around the edges. She gritted her teeth and had to work the stubborn blades out from side to side before they loosened enough to yank out. She was thankful once again that he was dead for the day and an immortal, as performing these maneuvers on a conscious human would have been unfathomable.

By the time she had removed all of the knives, she was completely drenched in blood and sweat. She panted as she rested, leaning heavily against the wall while she caught her breath before embarking on the task she had been most dreading.

Sookie squatted down while she readjusted him, gently tilting his head back against the wall for better access to his eyes. She gulped and swallowed back bile as she gingerly began trying to pull out the silver plugs with her fingers. However, they were immobile and she was mortified to see they had burned into the bone and viscera. She had to resort to prying them out with her dagger, all the while gasping for breath as she shed hot tears. By the time she finally freed the orbs from his sockets, she felt raw and emotionally depleted. With a scream, she threw them to the opposite side of the room.

Succumbing to exhaustion, she sank to the floor. She gazed at him, her thoughts morose. It was disheartening, as he looked pitiful and truly dead in his butchered state. She allowed herself a few moments of respite before forcing herself to stand. She turned the shower on and pointed the nozzle head to better reach him. She angrily grabbed the floral scented shampoo and began working on his matted hair. It took almost the entire bottle and multiple runs with Claudine's comb to get his hair back to his natural gold color, but she was encouraged that at last the water finally ran clean.

She then began to cleanse his arms and torso but paused when she came to his breeches. She could not in good faith leave wet and bloody leather on him, but, oh…how would he react knowing she had seen him unclothed?

She mentally shored up her resolve and decided to pursue the task as clinically as possible, a mantra in her head telling her he was ill, a patient, and healers had to focus on healing and were thus immune to such trivialities as nudity. She began to carefully slice the leather from his thighs and up through the waist. She tugged the edges down, trying steadfastly to keep her eyes up at his chest level.

However, she slipped on the slick stone floor as she struggled to pull the leather from underneath his heavy body. She fell upon him as he slid on his side. Sookie scrambled to push herself up and inadvertently stared at his manhood, which lay down the side of his thigh, touching the floor. Even flaccid, it was quite large, thicker and longer than she thought possible. Although Sookie had never been with a man, she had seen countless images of naked males in people's thoughts, and they had not seemed as enormous as this man! But then again, she supposed it was proportionate given his overall massive size. Blushing furiously, she made herself focus on removing the remainder of his clothing.

Once completed, she cleansed the lower half of his body. His boots had been removed at some point during his captivity, which was convenient for bathing but she cringed when she saw that the bottoms of his feet were raw and appeared as if they had been badly burned. She gently washed his thickly muscled legs and groin to the best of her ability though the multiple gaping wounds made the task awkward and difficult. Luckily, the stream from the shower helped to wash away most of the caked blood over the areas she was hesitant to touch with the washcloth. The giant wound on his chest made her especially anxious when the water from the shower had entered inside his chest cavity. She rolled him to lay more on his stomach in order to try to drain the water.

Weary but proud of her progress, she stood and took stock of her bedraggled condition. She would have to remove her soiled apparel and cleanse herself, including her hair since her braid had gotten bloodied when she slipped and fallen. She nervously glanced down at him, but he remained still. She cringed, knowing that she would be naked in his presence despite the fact he was dead for the day. Quickly, she stripped out of her soiled clothing and unbraided her hair. She stood straddling his body and rapidly washed and rinsed herself. Shutting off the stream of water, she grasped one of the clean towels she had stacked to the side.

She towel dried her hair and wrapped it around her body, and then proceeded to dry him off as he continued to lie oblivious on the bathroom floor in his day death.

After he was reasonably dry, she went into the bedroom and retrieved the heavy cloak she had packed, securing it around the window by tucking the top into the curtain rod. She then went into the kitchen and after searching the cupboards, found heavy earthen mugs which she placed on either side on the sill to weight the fabric in place. Looking around the bedroom, she nodded to herself, assuring that it was light tight for the vampire.

The room was dark due to the cloak and the heavy curtains, and so Sookie chanted a simple spell ("solas le dóiteáin") which immediately lit a lamp that sat on the bedside stand. She stripped the beautiful satin duvet off the bed (she knew it to be a favorite of Claudine's) and pulled back the sheets. She went and searched inside the hall closet and found a thick woolen blanket which she spread upon the bed. She also grabbed one of the sheets and proceeded to cut makeshift bandages with her dagger.

Working quickly, she returned to Eric and folded up a large section of the sheet and pressed it to his chest wound, securing it into place with a strip of fabric. Although it continued to seep blood, she felt somewhat better just seeing it covered. She then continued to wrap bandages around the most serious wounds, including around his eyes and feet.

Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his shoulder and teleported them into the bedroom and onto the bed. Arranging his limbs into a seemingly natural state, she then covered him up to his chest with a sheet. Glancing back nervously, she walked over to the ornately carved wardrobe that was against the wall in the middle of the room. She was relieved to find a dark blue velvet dressing gown, which she rapidly donned while she dropped her wet towel.

She suddenly realized that she was parched and somewhat hungry, in spite of the gory work she recently completed. Entering the kitchen, she recalled that while she had brought food, she had forgotten her canteen. She opened the back door and was relieved to see a small well. She quickly filled a bucket of drinking water, which she poured into a carafe retrieved from the cupboard.

She gulped several mouthfuls of water before grabbing some bread and cheese from her satchel. She quickly devoured her meal before entering the bedroom.

Exhausted from lack of sleep and stress, she fell heavily on a chair in the corner of the room and stared at Eric. Despite his bandages, with the blood washed off and his golden hair splayed about the pillow, he looked majestic in his repose, like a wounded king convalescing after a great battle…Sookie's mind continued to drift when she was suddenly startled out of her doze by voices in the living room.

Terrified of discovery, Sookie jumped up and ran to the bathroom and retrieved her dagger. She slowly crept up to the door and peeked into the main room. She heard her cousin calling for her.

"Sookie, are you well? Please come out here! It's Claudine and Colman. We wish to speak to you immediately!"

Blowing out a huge sigh of relief, Sookie lowered her dagger and ran to her cousin. She gave her a hug and said, "Oh, Claudine! I did it, I actually brought the súmaire…um, I mean, Eric here! I hope you are not upset with me, but I have ruined your towels and sheets, and likely your mattress, though I covered the bed with a blanket." She continued to babble, "Not to fear, I removed your duvet before I put him in bed, I…"

Claudine interrupted her. "Sookie, I care not about the linens! Stop for a moment…this is of the utmost urgency!"

Sookie suddenly realized the import of Colman's presence. She turned to her cousin nervously. "You…you told him? Why are…" She stared at them both, looking back and forth between the two while reading their thoughts. What she witnessed in Colman's mind made her sway and drop to her knees as she froze wide-eyed in terror.

Helpless to stem the tide of images, she was swept away into Colman's vision, as if she were actually witnessing events as they transpired.

She beheld a great súmaire army invading Faery, rows upon rows of vampires marching through the portals, led by two pale giant warriors. They were relentless as they invaded the land, slaying and wantonly drinking the blood of men, women, and children. She bore witness to the brutal rape of fae women who were locked in iron shackles in the palace dungeon, while leering vampires laughed. The vision changed to that of Claudine, who was nude and bleeding heavily from between her legs while being ripped from Colman's side by undead hands. Claudine was sobbing as she reached for him, but he lay with unseeing eyes, his throat torn out. The scene then flashed to an image of her great-grandfather's head on a tall spike, planted outside his own castle while an endless line of súmaire marched across the drawbridge.

The vision slowly dissipated into black, and Sookie was finally released from her frozen state. She doubled over and began to sob in great gasping breaths as Claudine knelt down to hold her in her arms. She crooned to her little cousin, "Shh…what you saw is but one possible future…"

Colman knelt down beside them and said, "It is true, my visions are not set in stone…there are many variables that may alter the course of the future. I believe that another path is possible where Faery remains unsullied…I caught but a glimpse before I awoke from my vision." He paused before looking grimly at his pupil.

"My dear, I believe if we can revive the warrior you rescued, hope yet remains. It was but a fleeting glimpse at the end of the vision, but I saw him intervening…somehow changing events involving the sumaire army…I know not how, but he is the key…we must assure that he is healed enough to return to his realm."

Sookie sat in a daze for several minutes as Claudine continued to soothingly rub her back while rocking her back and forth. She finally raised herself and said, "I do not understand, but I swear to you that I have felt compelled to save this man…and now it seems I was correct in my actions, for reasons that go beyond my perceived infatuation." Here she eyed them both with a severe expression on her face while Claudine blushed, knowing that her cousin had heard her words to Colman in her thoughts.

Sookie slowly stood up, her resolve strengthening as she addressed them. "I see that time is of the essence, but Eric has been grievously wounded. Great-grandfather had them take his eyes, and he has numerous deep wounds, including one on his chest that exposes his…internal organs. I donated blood to him while he was in his cell, but he will require much more if he is to heal at a faster rate."

Claudine and Colman looked at each other. Colman spoke first. "He will be dead for the day for a few more hours ere the sun sets. Mayhap I can give him some of my blood while he yet sleeps. Since my blood is pure fae, the healing properties will be magnified." He grabbed the dagger that Sookie had dropped during her swoon and walked gingerly towards the bedroom.

Claudine and Sookie followed while Colman stood bedside. He stared down at Eric and remarked in awe, "Oh, but he is a mountain of a man! There is likely truth to the tales that he is a great warrior, they say even in his human life…" He turned to look at Sookie with his crooked grin. "And Claudine told me was fair to gaze upon…despite his injuries, I deem this to also be accurate." He chuckled gaily to himself at Sookie's expense, as her cheeks burned crimson.

Claudine interrupted. "Col, please! We haven't much time!"

Colman looked apologetic. "I am glad you are here my dear…you help me to focus when my mind wanders."

He proceeded to tilt Eric's head back and coaxed his lax lips to open wider. Without further ado, he sliced the knife over his wrist and bled into his mouth while holding his head propped up with his other arm to allow the fluid to pour down his throat. Colman held his wrist to his mouth for some time until he gestured to Claudine, who quickly retrieved a towel to staunch the flow of blood.

He grimaced. "There. That is as much as I can give at the moment. Let us check the results of the infusion." He removed the towel from his incision as he whispered, "A dhéanamh ar fad." He held up his healed wrist and smiled.

Sookie, who was hovering on the opposite side of the bed, crawled closer to Eric and removed one of the bandages on his shoulder. She gasped as she saw that it was nearly healed. She then peeked under the one covering his eyes but shook her head.

"He still has not regenerated his eyes. It looks as if the orbs are starting to reform but he will need more."

Without forethought, Sookie snatched the dagger that Colman had left laying on Eric's chest and rapidly yanked it across her wrist, allowing the blood to pour his mouth while Colman propped his head up. As before in the dungeon, Sookie continued until she was lightheaded. She then rubbed her finger under his chest bandage, where the open wound continued to weep, and coated her incision with his blood.

Claudine's eyes widened as she watched her cousin's wound disappear. "Verily, súmaire blood does have healing properties! I had thought that to be naught but a wive's tale…"

Colman chuckled as he remarked, "Aye, but there is oft truth from the tongues of wives, is there not?"

Claudine came forth and gestured for Sookie to hand her the dagger. Colman grasped her wrist and shook his head. "No, love, you must not lose blood. You need it for the baby!"

Claudine gently smiled and caressed his face. "I will give just a little, enough to help with the regeneration. Do not fear, Col." Colman stared at her with such an intensity that Sookie felt as if she was intruding upon a private moment as she watched them.

Colman's eyes glazed for a moment and then he adamantly shook his head. "No love, I do not wish you to bleed yourself. Instead, I will perform a healing spell. "

Colman closed his eyes for several minutes, preparing himself. He then held his hands over Eric's body while he began chanting under his breath. As he spoke the words, Colman's body began to emanate a blinding incandescent white light that forced Claudine and Sookie to shield their eyes. He placed both hands on Eric's body, which likewise began to glow and seemed to absorb the light from him. Colman continued to mutter until his luminescence abruptly snuffed out. He slumped to the floor, exhausted.

Claudine quickly knelt on the floor and leaned him towards the bed, preventing him from falling over. She swept his long hair back from his face where it was plastered with sweat. She peered into his eyes. "Col, love, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Colman smiled and rasped, "Yes, love, just drained. I temporarily transferred some of my power to him. His healing will be accelerated at this point, but I know not what other effects the transfer might have."

Sookie looked in wonder from Colman to Eric. She sat on the bed and slowly unbound Eric's head, gasping as she saw that his eyes miraculously appeared unmarred. His eyelids were whole and closed, the long dark blonde lashes fringing on his masculine face. He looked…asleep, like a peacefully sleeping man, and not a vampire who but just moments ago had bloody holes gouged and burned into his head. She marveled as she caressed his cheek.

"Teacher, I must learn this spell! Truly…it is wondrous!" she laughed softly to Colman.

Colman tiredly chuckled and said, "Aye, one day pupil, one day. Though, it is not to be trifled with and can drain one to death if not done with the utmost care."

Sookie continued to caress Eric as she mused. "I reckon he will be beyond shocked when he awakens! To go from enduring such horrific torture, shackled in the dungeon to lying whole and hale on a feather bed…he will likely think he is dreaming or has been given the final death and awakened in the Summerlands!"

Colman smiled and said, "No, dear, not Summerlands. His people believed in Valhalla as paradise for warriors…and when he gazes upon your beauty with new eyes, he will likely think you to be a Valkyrie who retrieved him on your mount, a great wolf, to the halls of Valhalla!"

Sookie's eyes widened as she said, "Well… he will be disappointed to hear that he remains a hunted fugitive behind enemy lines. And, he will likely be at a loss to realize he is without clothing! His boots had been removed, and I had to…" here she blushed again before continuing, "I had to cut away his breeches, which were bloody and wet from the shower…so he is naked." She looked sheepish. "I suppose I didn't think that part through."

Claudine smiled as she helped Colman to stand. "I can help there, dear cousin. Ualtar is a man near in size to this Viking. He remains at the front in the other realm. I will pop into his chambers and raid his wardrobe, and he will be none the wiser."

Sookie's eyes brightened as she said, "Claudine, Sir Colman. I am so grateful for your help. I see now that my plans were short-sighted and I would have failed…failed us all without your assistance!"

Colman stared at her grimly. "It is you we must thank. If not for your actions, he would have been ended by the prince, and then Faery would likely fall to ruin. I feel there are other forces at work that are beyond our understanding. It is as if you were meant to rescue the warrior."

Claudine added. "Yes, it is strange…" She stared at Sookie for several moments, deep in thought before visibly shaking herself. "But not to worry, dear cousin. I will return soon."

Sookie nodded and went to give her cousin a hug. "Claudine, please be careful! For yourself…and the baby?"

Colman smiled at her as he slowly put his arm around Claudine's shoulder. It was evident that he was drained from the effects of his incantation, but he said in a sure voice. "Never fear, she will be safe." With that, he popped them both out of the room and Sookie realized she was once again alone with Eric.

She let out a great sigh and trudged to the corner of the room, sinking back into the chair. 'I will sit here but for a moment and then clean up,' she thought to herself as her eyes began to grow heavy. In seconds, she fell into a deep sleep.

_One hour later…_

Eric startled, drawing a great gasp, as his eyes popped open. Wait! His eyes! He slowly brought trembling hands to his face as his fingers probed his intact eyes. His hands! The manacles and chains were gone! Was he dreaming? He bolted up in bed. Bed…a soft feather bed with clean sheets. He scanned the room, his razor sharp mind rapidly assessing the situation. His eyes zeroed in on the beauty who was slumped in a chair, sound asleep.

He sat up in bed, swinging his legs to the side. He looked down at the many bandages on his body. He pulled back the large one that covered his chest and was shocked to see that the flesh had knitted, his muscles sound and whole again. He mused as he removed all of the remaining bandages.

How? How had this happened?

He glanced again at the girl in the corner. It must be the doing of this little fae-human hybrid. How had she accomplished such a feat? He scented the air and could detect the presence of fae in the room and also tasted fae blood in his mouth. He listened with his vampire senses and found that it was just the girl in the cottage. She must have had co-conspirators. But why would fae agree to help him, a vampire, here in their own realm? The situation was most puzzling.

Eric stood and stretched to his full height, marveling at his healed body and renewed strength. He strode over to the sleeping girl, unashamed in his nakedness.

He paused as he knelt in front of her. Ah, she was lovelier than he had remembered! As she slumped to the side, her dressing gown had gaped open at the neckline, revealing a peek at the tops of her plentiful bosom. He licked his lips and then took an exaggerated breath. She smelled incredible! Her scent…she smelled of him, her natural sunlight and honey notes deepened with the mixing of his vampire essence. In fact, she positively reeked of his blood, which he found highly erotic.

He bent closer to her, inhaling deeply at the hollow at the base of her throat while moving up her neck, resting his nose softly at the pulse point for several moments. He then gently pulled up a sleeve on the gown and stroked his face down her shoulder and arm, halting at her wrist. The scent was strongest here, where their blood had recently intermingled. He lingered there, softly running his nose and lips back and forth over her warm petal soft skin.

Sookie made a soft moaning sound and slowly opened her eyes, stretching for a moment before she perceived the massive naked man in front of her. She blushed crimson as she noticed that he was bent down, his gold mane covering his face that was pressed to her wrist. She shot up in the chair, pulling her hand from his, and yanked her gown tight around her. She squeaked, "Oh! You are awake!"

He straightened and chuckled, unabashed. He spoke to her in his accented velvet baritone. "Aye, princess, and it seems that once again I am in your debt." He bowed slightly at the waist while looking at her. "I thank you for orchestrating my escape…and my healing. Against all odds, seemingly."

He leaned back on his heels and steadily appraised her. Her cheeks were flaming a most delicious shade of red as she steadfastly zeroed in on his eyes, obviously forcing herself to not allow her gaze to drift down his nude body.

He continued laughing softly as he said, "Looks are deceiving, are they not? You are but a little one, and yet you have accomplished a mighty feat, and one that is a mystery to me….you must tell me, how were you able to rescue me from my cell? I last recall speaking to you before dying for the day. I must hear of what transpired…"

Sookie continued to blush before swallowing her embarrassment. "Eric, I know not if you recall, but when I visited you in your cell, I had told you I would come back to rescue you." She held her chin up proudly. "I always keep my word."

He stared at her with a painful intensity, studying her features as if to memorize every nuanced detail. His ice blue eyes bore into hers…eyes so like his. Her long blonde hair, a similar shade of gold, lay unbound about her shoulders, hanging down to her waist. She was stunning. So young, so beautiful…so brave! Here she was face to face with a vampire, a killer of fae and she was unafraid. Indeed, she continued to blush as she struggled to maintain eye contact with him. He could sense a faint connection to her, likely from the small amount of his blood that had entered her bloodstream. He could also feel and scent her arousal. He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

When he opened them again, she gasped to see that his eyes glowed in the darkened room. Entranced, she reached out to caress his face. She held her breath as she softly ghosted her fingertips over his eyelids, which he obligingly closed. She whispered, "Your beautiful eyes…I am pleased to see they are…," her voice trailed off as she gazed at his face in wonder.

He opened his eyes and turned his face, all the while keeping her gaze captive with his, and lightly placed a kiss on her palm. He softly replied, "Yes, little princess, I have regenerated my eyes. I was resigned that I would never see again…indeed, I felt my true death awaiting in that cursed cell, but it seems I have been blessed with another chance at immortal life… thanks to you." He leaned in towards her as she also felt inexorably pulled toward him by some unseen force, her heart pounding in her chest.

She breathed out, "Sir…Eric…please, call me Sookie…I am a princess by bloodline, but I am…" She looked down momentarily in embarrassment, but then her gaze was inadvertently drawn to his loins as his large member proudly jutted up from his body.

She quickly shut her eyes and gulped, "I apologize, but I had to cut off your breeches…they were ruined from the blood and water in the shower. You have naught to wear, but my cousin is to procure some clothing."

He continued to stare at her, completely unconcerned that she had noticed his arousal, a small smile playing about the corners of his mouth. "Of course…Sookie. I deem you had to remove them to clean me and tend to my wounds. But I will…cover my body with a sheet."

He stood up, each perfectly sculpted muscle limned in the lamplight as he headed toward the bed. He turned his head, catching Sookie watching his backside as he walked away. Chuckling, he told her "It is obvious that my nakedness makes you…uncomfortable."

Sookie was mortified that he had caught her line of sight. Her breath hitching in her throat, she said haughtily, "Sir, it is not proper for a gentleman to parade nude in front of a lady. We are…little more than strangers."

Eric smirked at her as he stripped the sheet from the bed in the blink of an eye and wrapped it around his waist. "True, little one, but how many strangers have pried silver from the other's eye sockets, or removed knives from their bodies…or bathed them, tended to their wounds, and put them to bed?"

His expression turned serious. He paused before saying softly, "How many strangers have exchanged and comingled their blood…their very life force?"

He stopped when he saw her hang her head as if ashamed. He took a giant stride towards her and dropped to one knee while gently lifting her chin with his large hand. He spoke to her with sudden, blazing passion.

"Sookie, I beg your pardon. I am…astounded and rapturous that I am no longer imprisoned and have been restored to my former self. You did not yet divulge the methods used for my redemption, but I deem you did it at great personal risk. I shall not forget that."

He reached down and pulled her into his arms, enfolding her petite body completely in his embrace. Sookie initially stiffened in shock, but then abruptly relaxed as she sank into him. She sighed, breathing in his masculine scent that pleasantly mixed with the floral soap. His skin was cool to the touch and his muscles were rock solid, but here in his massive arms, she felt safe and as if all would be right with the world.

She allowed herself some measure of comfort for a seemingly timeless moment. However, with an unpleasant jolt, she recalled the vision she had seen in Colman's head and reluctantly pulled back from his embrace.

He allowed her to sit back in the chair, albeit with a questioning look on his face. She held his hand and met his eyes with a grim expression. "Eric, I must talk to you, I have beheld…"

At that moment, Claudine popped into the room, tossing a pile of clothing and heavy boots on the floor. Eric's head whipped in her direction, his fangs bared while he growled menacingly as he crouched in a defensive position. Sookie kept hold of his arm and shook her head at him while pulling him back to her.

"Eric, no! That is my cousin, Claudine. She helped aid in your rescue!"

He relaxed infinitesimally while Claudine backed up several feet. She turned to Sookie.

"Cousin, an alert has gone out across the kingdom. The súmaire's escape has been reported. Indeed, Crogher has released the chúnna draíochta, his damned hounds, and the hunt has begun…They are scouring Faery as we speak!"

A surprised expression suddenly dawned on Claudine's face as she turned her eyes to Eric. "It is hours away from sunset…how is it that you are up and awake while the daylight yet remains?"

Eric and Sookie looked at each other, speechless, as neither one had realized the time of day in the darkened bedroom. Completely overcome with exhaustion and shock, Sookie fainted into Eric's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review last chapter. _

Fintan stood blinking in the dungeon corridor for several moments after seeing the súmaire disappear before his very eyes. How had someone teleported past the wards into the cell, and more importantly, who was it?

His thoughts raced furiously. He did not want to lose his only means for Dillon's barter, but realized he had no choice in the matter: he had to inform Niall. He cursed under his breath and teleported into Niall's chamber, where the prince was conferring with some of his advisors.

Niall looked up at his son in surprise. "Fintan. What brings you here? I was not expecting you at this hour."

Fintan glanced at the other men sitting near him. "Father. I apologize for interrupting, but I have must speak to you. It is of the utmost urgency…and for your audience only."

Niall raised his eyebrows as he appraised his son. "Yes, I see." He turned to his men and dismissed them. They filed out of the room while glancing at Fintan.

After the last one departed, Fintan approached Niall. He sat heavily on the settee next to his father's chair. He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a sigh.

"I have news. About the súmaire prisoner."

Niall narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"I…I witnessed a man entering his cell, who then teleported him away."

Niall jumped up and thundered, "Who dares to defy me? Who was this man? When did this happen?"

Fintan cringed inwardly and said, "Just a few moments ago, father. I beheld him but his back was turned to me. He was small in stature. I know not who it was…but he seemed familiar nonetheless."

Niall cursed and began pacing. "And the guards? Were they not aware?"

"In all truth, I did not bring it to their attention. I thought it best to first seek your counsel." Fintan held his breath while Niall continued to pace.

Niall nodded. Suddenly, he froze as a thought occurred to him. "Colman. Yes, I must get Colman. He knows of spells that can trace the paths of teleportation. And then we must ready Crogher and the chúnna draíochta. None escape their hunt."

Fintan nodded but inside his heart sank as his plans for using the prisoner as barter vanished before his very eyes.

Niall grabbed his son's arm and teleported to Colman's chambers. When they arrived, his laboratory was empty. He strode through the room and approached his work table, where heavy tomes lay open and miscellaneous items were strewn.

Niall quickly scanned the pages of the books. His face reddened as he hissed menacingly, "I see that our sorcerer has been busy. He is behind the prisoner's escape."

…

…

Eric carried Sookie to the bed, where he lay her down gently. Claudine approached gingerly, looking up at the fearsome súmaire warrior with trepidation. She touched her cousin's cheek, her face etched with lines of concern.

Eric turned to Claudine with a similar expression of worry mirrored on his face. "Why does she faint? Is she ill?"

Claudine brushed Sookie's hair back from her forehead. She frowned and said, "I know not. I deem she is fatigued, hungry, and under a tremendous amount of strain. She is young and went to great lengths to rescue you from Niall's prison. She also gave you her blood, which likely further weakened her." She eyed him critically. "You haven't much time. I bid you haste. The clothing I brought should fit you well."

He looked down at her and shook his head. "No, I will not yet leave the little princess. I must be assured she is well." He sat down on the edge of the bed: a signal for Claudine to move away from Sookie.

He bent down and whispered to her, "Sookie. You must wake." He lightly brushed his lips over hers while caressing her face. Claudine stood and watched with a mixture of awe and fear coursing through her at the sight of the famous vampire warrior kissing her little cousin. Her eyes widened as he bit into his wrist and let a few drops of blood fall between Sookie's parted lips.

Sookie moaned softly and instinctively swallowed the small amount of blood. She opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Eric hovering over her, she inhaled sharply and blushed. She sat up straight while she looked around to orient herself. She smiled briefly when she saw Claudine but then turned back to Eric.

"Oh! I remember now! Eric, you must hurry! Crogher's hounds are renowned: they are said to have never lost their quarry. They are ruthless beasts, equally skilled for the hunt during the day as they are at night..." She paused as she looked at the daylight filtering through the window where her cloak had slipped from the top of the curtain rod. "And yes, Eric…how are you…?"

He completed her sentence. "How am I awake during the day? That is an excellent question, little one." He paused for a moment before standing to his full height. He stared at Claudine. "I suspect that your cousin may have the answer we are seeking."

Claudine paled and said, "Yes, I can tell you, in brief, but really sir, I beseech you to first clothe yourself…unless you plan on making your escape from Faery with naught but a sheet covering you."

He shrugged but turned and reached down to the pile of clothing that Claudine had dropped on the floor. He went to the bathroom and emerged in just a few seconds, dressed in leather breeches, a woolen tunic, and heavy boots. He appraised the fit while he approached the two women.

"You seem to have a good eye for my size, fairy. A lucky guess, I suspect?'

Sookie looked at Claudine, who actually blushed. "Yes, well. I was here earlier and saw that you are a large man. I got the clothes from our most prodigious warrior…I reckoned you to be the same size."

Eric nodded and turned to Sookie. "How are you feeling, little one?"

Sookie shook her head. "I know not why I fainted, but I seem to feel fine now." She stood slowly, assessing her stability before approaching Eric, who smiled at her. She gazed at him. "In truth, I feel to be in the bloom of health."

"That is good." He took her hand in his and kissed it. He turned to Claudine. "Is there food available?"

Sookie answered. "I brought some. It is in the kitchen."

"I will get it, cousin." Claudine quickly left and returned with bread, fruit, dried meat, and water. She nibbled an apple and handed the rest to Sookie, who began devouring it. Eric nodded in approval.

Now," he murmured while glancing at the window, "I need to know why I am awake and fully alert. You say it is hours from sunset…I should be dead for the day by all rights." He turned to Claudine, an expectant look on his face.

She replied, "I do not know for sure, but I believe it has something to do with Colman's healing spell."

Eric raised his eyebrows and said, "Colman? The other fae I scented in this house. He was the one who healed me?"

Claudine nodded her head. "Yes. Sookie had removed your bindings and attempted to succor you to the best of her abilities…but your injuries were grim. Your eyes…" She paused. "Colman had to perform a powerful spell to restore you."

Eric stood silent for several moments, an impassive expression on his face.

Sookie finished the last of her impromptu meal and said with a sigh, "We must go. We need to find the fairy portal before we are found."

"Yes, cousin, though this cottage is cloaked with magicks, it is only a matter of time before they are able to track you here through a tracing spell." Claudine swallowed thickly. "I fear they will discover that you were the one to rescue the súmaire from the dungeon despite Colman's attempt to further cloak your movements to throw off and confuse the nose of the hounds." She kissed Sookie on the head.

"I must go check on Colman's progress. Please be careful, cousin. You saw firsthand Colman's terrible vision. It is of the utmost importance that Eric returns to his realm through the portal. Our future hangs in the balance and hinges upon his survival."

Sookie whispered, "Yes, Claudine, I understand."

"Either Colman or myself will return soon once we finalize the cloaking spell. Then you will be able to travel safely to the portal and return to the palace without fear of discovery."

As if on cue, Colman popped into the room, his handsome face flushed and his hair wild.

Eric startled but soon calmed when he took in the expression on Sookie's face. She smiled at Eric and said, "This is Colman, the one who healed you. He is a great sorcerer and my teacher. He is also the father of Claudine's unborn child."

Claudine blushed and turned to Colman. "It is good you are here. I was ready to leave here and seek you out. Were you able to complete the enchantment? I do not want my little cousin or us, for that matter, to be implicated in his escape."

Colman let out a great breath and smoothed his hair out of his face. "I have begun the initial stages of the spell but require your assistance to complete it. Unfortunately, Niall has already enacted a tracer, which requires use of stronger counter magicks. And I…am not fully recovered from my earlier efforts to revive the warrior."

Colman then turned to Eric and appraised him. "Speaking of...Sir, I see you are well."

Eric bowed slightly. "You are Colman, the one who healed me. I am grateful. Beyond measure. Indeed, I owe you and Sookie a blood debt. I know that time runs short, but first you must tell me why I am not dead for the day."

Colman appeared nervous. "Um, yes. I would imagine you would be curious about that…unfortunately, as you say, time is short and I cannot divulge all the details. Let it suffice to say that I, uh, transferred some of my fae essence into you as part of my healing spell."

Eric paused. "Fae…essence? What is the meaning of this? Am I no longer vampire? I have regenerated my fangs and am still attracted to your scent, but…verily, I do not feel an overwhelming desire for fae blood." His face mirrored his surprise as he spoke.

Colman appeared discomfited. "Well…I can assure you that you are still vampire, but…beyond that I know not, truthfully. I have never performed the spell on someone who is not fae born. The uh, effects of day walking are unforeseen. And there could be…other potential changes as well…"

Eric stared at him with a bemused look on his face. "Unforeseen? So it would seem the length of such an effect is unknown, given that you have never had the opportunity to heal one such as myself."

Colman shrugged. "I know not…the ability to day walk could last mere minutes, hours, days, or years. Have you tested whether you are truly immune to the effects of sunlight?"

Eric shook his head. "No, I have not."

"Well, I suggest you experiment to determine the limits of your seeming immunity. It could give you an extraordinary power that your brethren do not share. You would have near invincibility."

Eric's face remained impassive as he appeared to be considering the implications of Colman's words.

Colman turned to Claudine and Sookie. "Have you told him? About the…" he gestured at his head while his words trailed off. He looked knowingly at his pupil.

Sookie shook her head and appeared sheepish. "Ah, Claudine and I discussed it with each other in brief, but no, I have not."

He gave Claudine a loaded stare. "Ah, yes, dearest. As I mentioned, I need your assistance with finalizing the counter cloaking spell."

Claudine gazed at him worriedly. "Colman. You look exhausted." She scanned his face.

"Don't worry, love. I am well." He smiled to assure her but his eyes looked pinched at the corners. Claudine knew that he was hiding something. She nodded.

Colman turned to Sookie and Eric. "We will return after the spell is cast. Be ready to leave for the portal upon our return. Sookie, in our absence, please apprise Sir…Eric, correct?"

"Yes. Although I have been known by different names through the centuries, I am now called Eric Norðrmæn."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Sir Eric Norðrmæn. I apologize that I do not have time or circumstance to further explain, but I am in need of haste. When the spell has been cast, we will let you know when it is safe to approach the portal."

He kissed Claudine on the cheek. "Ready love?"

She nodded and returned his kiss. "I will meet you in your chambers." Colman bowed and vanished.

Claudine looked up at Eric and said, "Fare thee well, warrior. Do not fail us." Without another word, she also popped out of the room.

Eric stood and stared at the spot she had been standing in with a shocked expression on his face. He turned to Sookie and said, "Princess?"

Sookie blanched. "Uh, yes. I must tell you something Eric. I beg your pardon. I was going to explain earlier, but was interrupted when Claudine popped into the room. I am afraid we do not have time now for me to give you a lengthy explanation, but let it suffice to say that I beheld a terrible vision in Colman's mind. I…"

"You…beheld?" Eric interrupted. He seemed to recall her mentioning "hearing" thoughts when he was in the prison cell, though the recollection was hazy.

"Yes, I am able to read minds. I saw a horrible vision of…"

"You can read my mind?" he asked incredulously.

"No. I cannot…for some reason I am unable to see your thoughts."

He nodded slowly with a curious expression on his face.

She studied him for a moment before continuing. "I beheld a vision of the future in Colman's mind. One of Faery falling to the súmaire. Legions of vampire invading our lands, laying waste and pillaging. Colman said that you are to be our only hope…somehow you are the key to stopping the terrible invasion…I know not how. He said that you entered his vision as it was ending, and it was unclear as to how you would intercede."

He felt stunned. He paused for a moment and then said, "This Colman…the sorcerer and healer. He is also a prophet? This omen he foresaw…my kind invading this realm."

Sookie nodded. "Yes, he foresees the future. But his visions do not always come to pass. He is hoping that this calamity can be stopped." She approached him and stretched her arm, placing a hand on his cheek. She said softly, "We pray you can alter the path of destruction that lies before us."

He turned his head into her soft hand, inhaling the perfume of her skin. When he turned to look at her, his eyes glowed and his face abruptly took on a grim expression.

"I daresay at the moment I am not kindly disposed to the prince." He clasped her hand in his and his eyes became more luminous in his anger. "Had you not rescued me, I doubt that I would have survived another day…if not for your bravery and kindness..." The look passed and he let out a sigh. "But, despite my treatment in the dungeon, I understand that such atrocities occur in time of war. And…the beauty and magick of the fae are truly deceiving. Your people are known to be quite vicious and…"

Sookie interrupted. "And the súmaire are not? Even now, my great-uncle Dermot, if he remains alive, is likely suffering a similar fate, and I would have you know that..." her voice rose and trembled as she became more upset thinking about the torture of her kindly relative.

Eric bent down and placed a finger over her lips. "Princess. Please understand. I am not placing blame upon your people. I more than anyone am familiar with the cruelty of my kind. My very maker was barbarous; his wickedness was legendary among vampires. He used his maker's command upon me to force me into this folly of a war…" His voice trailed off as he became lost in his reverie. Sookie thought that he looked sad, the trials of his many centuries laying heavy upon his brow.

Sookie gazed at him in pity. "I am sorry to hear that you suffered at the hand of this tyrant. I was not aware that a "maker" could so force their will upon their progeny."

"Yes, he could have made me do anything and I would have no choice but to obey."

"That is terrible…and I never even considered your role in the war. Although, I admit I had heard rumor that you were a legendary warrior and that it took several of our knights to bring you down."

He looked at her with a neutral expression on his face. "Yes, they attacked me when my maker was slain. He had called me to his side as a last effort to save himself after the prince and his son had grievously wounded him. He called me even knowing that his final death was imminent. The breaking of our bond was…devastating and it brought me to my knees." He stared at her. "Had I been out of reach when he fell and had time to recover from the severing of the bond, I would have been commander of the troops."

Sookie's eyes widened. "You would be in charge? What would you have done?"

He smiled grimly. "Truthfully? I was battle fatigued and was against the war from its onset. I would have likely called my troops to retreat and requested parley with the prince." He shook his head. "This was a war that my maker envisioned as a way to harness your people as a means for invincibility. He planned on using fae blood to allow him to day walk and use your portals for transport of his troops …he would have had mastery over vampire, fae, weres, and humans. The irony is not lost upon me that I now have the power to day walk." He marveled as he held his hand up into a ray of light that filtered through the window.

Sookie shuddered. "That is…that is horrible!"

Eric smiled. "It would have been for your people and for the weres and humans that reside in my world." He shook his head. "That kind of power and control is something I have no desire for. I was content in my own way, living my life simply, before he had called me."

Sookie looked at him in wonder. "What…where did you live?"

He smiled. "I dwelled on the outskirts of a seaside city not far from where I had lived as a human. I had traveled the world as both human and vampire, but after a few centuries I became road weary and longed for the land and sea of my youth." His eyes glazed as he talked about his home. "I crafted a vessel and sailed regularly, gazing at the stars, feeling the cold wind in my hair…it was good." He paused and looked at her. "As I said, it was a simple life…but it was mine to live as I wanted."

"Did you…I mean, was there a woman…?" Sookie blushed and cast her eyes down.

He lifted her chin gently with his large hand. "No…there had been…occasional dalliances but no one that I brought home to be with me. No permanent companion if that is what you mean. Not for centuries."

"Oh-well…" Her voice trailed as she glanced up at him.

He smiled. "And what about you, little princess? Isn't it common for fae royalty to be betrothed? An arranged marriage?"

Sookie nodded her head, her chin jutting out defiantly. "Niall has encouraged my courtship with some of the men in the kingdom but many have gone off to war, and some have not returned. And I…was not interested."

His eyebrow raised, he asked, "And why is that?"

"I could read their thoughts. They thought me beneath them because of my human heritage. And many only wanted to marry into the royal family."

He nodded his head. "Ah, I see. But why is it that Niall has not forced your hand?"

"Well…I have read his thoughts, and he is considering my betrothal to Kathel…as a reward for his role in your capture."

Eric's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hmm, yes. I deem that your hand in marriage would be a great prize…"

Sookie blushed furiously but then an angry expression set on her face. "I do not wish to be a "prize" or "reward" and I do not wish to marry Kathel. I do not love him and he is quite arrogant. He thinks me beneath him and would only revel in the raising of his status in the royal house."

Eric began to reply but stopped when Claudine popped back into the room. She was out of breath and appeared pale. Tears rolled down her face as she choked out, "Cousin. They have arrested Colman for treason. Niall has discovered his role in the rescue."

A mournful sob escaped her mouth before she continued. "We were unable to complete the cloaking spell and I teleported away before I was apprehended, but they now know of my complicity." She gazed forlornly up at Eric. "You must leave now, warrior, or they will recapture you!"

Eric nodded and turned to Sookie. "Princess. You must show me the way to the portal. You say it is nearby?"

Sookie shook her head rapidly. "Yes. Follow me." She turned to Claudine. "Cousin, what will you do?"

Claudine raised her tearstained face to Sookie, and a grim determination shone through her grief. "I will accompany you."

Sookie grabbed Eric's hand and guided him to the back door. She paused before opening it. "The nearest portal is nearly a league away, bordering the forest. I can teleport us there, but…are you sure you are immune to sunlight? We must heed Colman and assure that you will not be harmed by exposure."

Eric nodded and opened the door. He gasped as he gazed outside. He paused and blinked several times before he strode outside. She followed him and saw that his eyes were closed as he held his face upright, basking in the warm glow of the sun. A slow smile spread over his face as he opened his eyes and turned to Sookie.

"I am…speechless. I have not beheld the daylight in centuries and this is…a gift beyond measure." He laughed as he spun Sookie around but sobered when he beheld her worried expression. He gazed back at Claudine, who continued to cry softly.

"I apologize. This is no time for my wonderment. We must make haste."

Sookie grabbed his hand and turned with her other hand held out to Claudine.

"Come cousin, we must hurry or all of this will be for naught."

Claudine approached and clasped her outstretched hand. Sookie took a deep breath and the three of them popped near the portal, which was at the edge of the forest that served as a natural boundary between the fae kingdom and elven realm.

Sookie smiled weakly as tears formed in her eyes. "Well, Eric. This is where we must part ways, I'm afraid. I must stay in Faery. I have to convince my great-grandfather to call off the hunt." She shook her head forlornly. "And to make him understand that our world is at stake without your help."

Eric looked down at her with a pained expression on his face. "Little one, come with me. You cannot count on nepotism to protect you from punishment. My rescue will not be without cost, I fear. Niall will be furious and he is not known for his leniency."

Sookie nodded. "I know well how harsh he can be. After I saw your treatment in the dungeon, I have no doubts of the lengths to which he will go."

Claudine's soft sob interrupted them. "That is why I must go back. I have to help Colman. I cannot go on without him. He is my love…he is…" Her voice broke as she put her hand on her stomach.

Eric nodded but kept his eyes riveted on Sookie. "I cannot convince you to accompany me, little one?"

A tear rolled down her face as she shook her head. She gasped and grabbed him around the waist, hugging him to her in desperation. "Mayhap one day we will see each other again." She cried softly while he caressed her hair.

"I would not count on it, Alana," Niall said to her. He had suddenly appeared, flanked by Fintan and several guards. Fintan stared at Sookie and Claudine in horror.

Crogher, who held his hounds at bay with his grip on their chains, also accompanied him. The hounds were braying, their needle sharp fangs flashing and mouths slathered with foam in their fury for their cornered quarry.

Niall's voice thundered, "You are all under arrest for treason. Guards, grab them."

The guards rushed towards Eric with drawn swords. A silver net was cast upon him. He anticipated pain from where it touched his skin, but immediately noticed that it did not harm him. He shucked it off with his massive arms as he turned towards Sookie. "Princess!"

Another guard had approached her with iron shackles. Sookie dodged to the side and kicked his knee out from under him. He fell, screaming in pain while grabbing his leg. She lunged towards Eric and pushed him with all of her might towards the portal. He lost his balance and fell backwards through the portal opening. At the last moment, he reached out, grabbing her by the hair. She was pulled along with him.

Niall boomed, "Retrieve them now! At all costs they are to be returned to me!"

As soon as Claudine saw Sookie and Eric tumble through the portal, she began muttering a sealing incantation, which was as effective as bolting a door. It was only a temporary spell but she hoped it would give her cousin and the warrior time to evade capture.

Niall motioned to the guards, who manacled her wrists. He turned to her and hissed, "You have defied me for the last time, granddaughter." She looked at him with a mixture of defiance and fear on her face. Before Fintan could intervene, Niall struck her on the side of her head with his hand.

Claudine fell as darkness overcame her.

_AN: Thoughts?_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I apologize for the delay. RL has not been conducive to my leisure pursuits as of late, unfortunately. _

_Much thanks to Virala, my wonderful pre-reader/beta for this story. I know most of you are familiar with her work, but if you haven't checked out her current WIP, "Finally," you should because it is awesome! _

_Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews and encouragement for the previous chapter. I appreciate it more than you know! _

_By the way, I did not want to even attempt to delve into the time differential between Faery and Earth, so for the purposes of this story time is roughly congruent between the two realms._

_Disclaimer: SVM characters and plot belong to Charlaine Harris. _

…

…

Fintan quickly stepped in between Niall and his niece. "Father! Enough!"

Niall's eyes blazed in fury as he scowled at his son. Fintan caught the pitiless, crazed grimace on his face and thought his father seemed as a man possessed. He had observed him like this before, often in the midst of battle and Fintan knew there would be no reasoning with him. Nonetheless, he would not allow him to strike Claudine again. He stood motionless, steeling himself for his father's wrath to turn upon him.

Niall glared at him, breathing heavily with trembling hands. Suddenly, he spun to face Crogher. He also pointed furiously to several of his guards, motioning them to stand with his infamous tracker.

"Depart and locate the nearest portal immediately. I want them both brought back to me. By whatever means necessary!"

Crogher tipped a deferential nod to him. "We have never failed you, my liege. We will find them."

Crogher selected two of the largest hounds that stood panting in the front of the pack and handed the leashes of the other dogs to his assistant, Crevan. He bowed to Niall and Fintan before teleporting away with the appointed guards.

Fintan knelt down by Claudine, who lay still where she had fallen. He inspected her briefly before turning to Niall. "I must take her to the healers." Worry lines creased his face as he gazed back at his niece.

Niall shook his head. "No. She does not require succoring. She is under arrest and will be taken to the dungeon." Niall waved his guards forward.

Fintan slowly stood and faced his father, legs braced apart. He held out his hand to the guards, who paused but looked to the Prince for further command.

"She is my niece and your granddaughter. I will not abide this treatment…as if she were a common criminal."

Niall bit out his words. "Through her efforts to aid a known enemy and butcher of our people, she has engaged in a conspiracy against the Brigant crown and committed treason. Her familial relations are of no consequence in light of her crimes. She will be taken to the dungeon as befitting anyone who conspires against me."

Fintan gathered his courage and straightened his stance. "No, father. I won't allow it. Keep her under house arrest if you will, but I will not let you risk harm to her unborn child."

Niall had been ready to strike against his errant son, but paused as the gravity of his proclamation sank in.

"What say you? How do you know?" Niall whispered. His face softened momentarily as he gazed at his granddaughter.

"She has the glow about her. Look at her."

Niall approached Claudine and saw that, indeed, she had the soft golden glow of motherhood emanating from her body, brightest over her womb.

"She has shown no signs," he murmured.

"She must have cloaked it with a glamour, father. Now that she is unconscious, she is unable to put forth the concentration needed during waking hours to continue such subterfuge. She obviously has taken great pains to hide the baby from us all."

Niall's countenance once again hardened, icing a solid veneer over the previous thaw in his features. "I can only hazard a guess as to why she has hidden its existence given the likelihood that its father is mad."

Fintan's mouth set in a grim line. "The baby's paternity is of no consequence to me nor should it be to you. Given the decimation of so many of the men and the dwindling of our people I should think that any child would be a great boon to the kingdom, as well as to you as the grandfather." Fintan had a sharp pain in his heart as he thought of his twin, who his father had all but abandoned to the súmaire. He ground out, "The child is flesh of your flesh. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Niall glared at him. Fintan took his silence as his answer.

Fintan shook his head in disgust. Despite the arm wound that still ached, he bent down and lifted Claudine, who moaned softly.

"I am taking her to the healers for examination and after their reassurance as to her and the baby's health, she can be returned to her quarters, where I will tell the guards to keep her under arrest in her chambers."

Niall rapidly approached him, hissing into his face. "You defy me? You fool! She is skilled in magicks, rivaled only by her deranged lover. She will escape at first opportunity. She must be placed in irons to prevent her sorcery."

Fintan shook his head. "She cannot. The iron will have a negative effect upon the baby's health."

Niall's eyes narrowed as he spoke in a dangerously low tone. "She should have thought of that before she committed treason."

Fintan held his ground, turning his body to the side to further shield his niece. "No, father. I will not allow the baby to be harmed."

Niall laughed grimly. "Oh, ho! You will not allow it? Then what, pray tell, do you suggest to keep this harlot's bastard safe?"

"I will speak to Claudine. I will explain to her the consequences of her actions and potential harm to Colman should she defy you further." Fintan hated to use Colman as barter to assure Claudine's compliance but he saw no other way to quickly concoct a plausible deterrent for her behavior that would appease Niall.

Niall gazed at him impassively; his wrathful blue eyes darkening. He got close to Fintan's ear and spoke low, so that only he would hear. "Very well. Do what you wish with her. But it is upon your head should she defy order of house arrest."

Niall turned abruptly and spoke to the remaining guards. "You there: Seek out Crogher. The recapture of the and princess Alana is of top priority. You two: Stay with them and make sure that after Claudine is taken to the healers she is placed upon house arrest. She is not to leave her chambers without my express order."

Several of the guards bowed and vanished. Niall stared at his son and granddaughter for several seconds, an undecipherable expression on his face. Fintan thought he looked conflicted for a brief moment, before he too teleported away, leaving him alone with Claudine and the two appointed guards.

Fintan blinked and let out a long breath he was not aware he had been holding. He wearily stared at Claudine, consumed with worry for both his niece and granddaughter. He turned to the guards and spoke softly: "You heard the Prince. Follow me to the healers."

The guards bowed before teleporting away with him.

…

…

Sookie tumbled out of the portal and fell headlong onto Eric, who caught her as he landed on his back.

Eric untangled his fingers from her hair and helped her to stand.

"Sookie. Are you harmed?" He meticulously catalogued her with his sharp eyes, searching for injury.

She panted and shook her head. "No. I am well, but my breath…knocked out of me for a moment. Just…taken aback."

She looked around in a daze. She was on the edge of an unfamiliar forest. This world was…different. There was evidence of decay and rot in the air, emanating from the foliage, from the very soil. Even the trees were not as they were in Faery. They were less lush and she could easily discern that this realm was not as wholesome and yet...there was an aching familiarity to the land that she could not define. It struck a powerful chord within her as she gazed at the surroundings in awe.

Eric reached for her, pulling her to him as he scanned for enemies near the portal. "Come, princess! We must not tarry. Niall will not allow our escape. If that fae hunter is as canny as you claim, they will be upon our heels ere long."

Sookie jolted out of her reverie, staring wide-eyed at his hand, which gripped her wrist. She frowned and shook her head. "No. No! I must return. I have to try to convince great-grandfather to-"

He interrupted her as she tried to pull away from him, tightening his grip to prevent her flight. "No, princess. Niall would not have entertained any explanations as to your role in my escape. I have beheld similar countenances on many men's faces throughout the centuries. He was beyond reason. He would have taken you prisoner…or worse." He loosened his grip and caressed her cheek. "Please do not return, princess. Not yet."

She closed her eyes for a moment and blew out a long sigh. "Perhaps you are correct about Niall, but I cannot leave Colman and Claudine to such a fate…to be wrongly imprisoned." She paused as she choked out, "Or as you mention, possibly worse. I have to return to help them."

He nodded. "Yes. I have not forgotten their role in my escape, but first we must leave this place and devise a plan. We have lingered by this portal for too long." He searched her eyes before softly asking, "Sookie, will you come with me now?"

She looked up at him. "Perhaps you are right and in time great-grandfather will calm enough to hear reason…"

As soon as he saw signs of her acquiescence, the urgency of the situation drove him to action. He stooped down and picked her up, cradling her in his massive arms, without giving her a chance to respond.

Sookie was confused. "Eric, what are you? Oh, oh, oh!" Her voice rose in volume as Eric shot up in the sky, flying above the tree line. She looked down and gasped as they continued to ascend.

"You…you can fly!" She blinked furiously as the wind whipped around them.

"Yes, Sookie. I can fly. I am sorry to startle you, but truly we are in need of haste. Can those damnable hounds scent an aerial trail?"

Sookie clutched his neck in a tight grip and tucked her head against his chest. Eric felt her shake her head.

"It will be more difficult to track, but not impossible. I am afraid to try to teleport us because I am unfamiliar with this land. I have learned how to cloak myself, up to a certain point, but I am not sure if I can extend the enchantment to both of us."

"Can you try, little one?"

"Yes, give me a moment to get my wits about me. You startled me so when you, uh, took to the sky."

Eric chuckled.

She clung tighter as she felt them rise higher in the air and gasped as she peeked down at the trees so far below.

"Where are we going? Do you know where we are?"

"I believe I have a rough idea of our whereabouts based upon the lay and scent of the land, but exact location, no. My battalion was bivouacked near a fairy portal, close to a wood similar to the one we just departed from."

Sookie was silent for a moment but inhaled sharply as an idea occurred to her.

"I can find them."

Eric looked down at her. "Who?"

"My people, the ones defending the portal near your battalion. I could seek them out by using a simple homing enchantment."

Eric considered her words for several moments before replying. "One thing at a time, Sookie. Focus on cloaking our trail, and then we shall determine our next course of action. Yes?"

She nodded and began chanting softly under her breath for several moments and then sighed loudly. "There! It is done. That should muddle them for a while…I tried to cloak our tracks while at the same time planting false trails. Pray keep in mind, tis just a temporary measure to cause the trackers bewilderment as to our true whereabouts."

Eric nodded. "That is good. How do you fare?"

Sookie looked up at him, while trying to control her hair that whipped about her face. "I am thirsty. Perhaps we can touch down should you spy a brook?"

"Yes, of course, little one." Eric continued flying for many miles before nodding his head in a northeastern direction, where Sookie could see a winding creek through a wooded copse.

Eric decreased his speed and began slowly descending. He landed gently, at a brisk run and Sookie giggled when she realized he was being especially careful not to jar her. She reached up and caressed his cheek as he sat her on her feet.

"Eric, that was the most extraordinary experience! Pity it was under such desperate circumstances."

Eric chuckled grimly. "Indeed. I would much rather take you flying when we are not under pursuit and risk of imprisonment."

Sookie knelt down by the bubbling brook and pushed the sleeves of Claudine's dressing gown up over her elbows to avoid trailing them in the water. She cupped her hands and took several long draughts of the cool water before standing and wiping her hands on her gown.

"The water here tastes so different…I can certainly detect traces of iron, but I do not feel any ill effects. It is not completely unpleasant, though I daresay less wholesome than the waters of Faery."

"My experience in your land was primarily spent in the palace dungeon, but I can see how this realm pales in comparison. From what I saw of the land behind the cottage and the purity of the air, Faery is indeed the fairer of the two realms. However, for me this world is much less hazardous, and therefore preferable!"

"Tis a shame, because Faery is indeed a wondrous place. I am sorry that your experience there was so harsh, and I regret I could not rescue you earlier, before..." She suppressed a shiver at the memory of his torture. "No one questioned your treatment, as your kind are thought to be naught but vicious beasts. I now see that the reputation of the súmaire was unfounded."

Eric shook his head. "No, Sookie. Please keep in mind: Vampire are indeed vicious and ruthless. I am ruthless, when the circumstances call for it. Never forget, little one, all beings have the capacity for evil and violence." He chuckled. "Even you. I beheld you kicking that guard. It was most impressive, if not somewhat surprising."

Sookie bristled at his words. "I will have you know, good sir, that I am skilled in the martial arts, including hand to hand combat. I also am quite adept at archery and fencing."

He bowed in mock apology. "It is apparent that such skills have served you well." He straightened and gazed at her with a mirthful expression on his face while snickering, "My little warrior!"

She adopted an indignant air though her eyes mirrored his humor. "Well, if I am to live up to my new warrior status, I will need to find other garb than this dressing gown. It is hardly proper attire for a fighter as fearsome as myself."

He laughed loudly. "Aye, those sleeves and the hemline are not conducive to battle, are they? What do you have in mind?" He gestured at the forest as he continued, "It is not as if we have access to a clothier at the moment."

"Well, we have no means to pay or barter for goods…I think we must try to find a nearby village where I fear I will be obliged to obtain necessities by less than honest means. I am assuming that I can teleport in this realm?"

Eric nodded. "I have beheld fae warriors teleporting on the battlefield. It is one of the reasons that they make such formidable opponents."

"That is good…and it seems that your immunity to sunlight has continued to follow you. I wonder how long it will last since Colman had said it was an unforeseen outcome to his healing spell."

"The unpredictability of the power makes me uneasy. I am loath to find myself in a position where I am once again at the sun's mercy."

"Well, until we know more about the extent of your day walking ability, mayhap we should try to keep our travels confined to night?"

Eric shrugged. "I think we have not much choice in the matter. We are being pursued and so are forced to continue to push our luck. However, I find your suggestion to locate a village prudent. We will obtain a change of clothing and food for you and then we must decide on our next move…but I will need to return to my battalion soon."

Sookie grimaced and bit her lip. "Yes…about that. I need to return to Faery to help Claudine and Colman, who are likely in irons to prevent their use of magick, but I must first rescue my great-uncle Dermot. I cannot allow him to continue to be subjected to torture or ill treatment." She began tearing up. "If he even remains alive, that is."

Eric came to her and pulled her close, enfolding her in his arms. "Shh, little one. It is possible that he yet lives. Before I was captured, he was still alive. My maker had ordered that he was not to be drained, upon threat of final death."

"Why? Why was he spared?" Sookie looked up at him hopefully, her blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Well….his royal lineage was known to my maker. He planned to try to use Niall's son as a means for forcing the fae to surrender. I will not lie to you, Sookie…He was alive but had been treated…roughly."

Tears began to roll heavily down her cheeks "Oh! That is terrible! We must make haste. Poor Dermot!" She pressed her face into his tunic as she continued to cry.

"Harken, little one. I will do everything in my power to help your uncle. But I will _not _risk your safety. I cannot under any circumstances permit you to enter my battalion's camp."

Sookie stepped back and narrowed her eyes. "I must."

Eric smoothed her hair back and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Shh. Let us not argue now. Time runs short. We must take to the sky once again."

She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't answer him.

He waited for several moments, studying the stubborn set of her jaw. He would have to keep a close eye on her, as he was certain she was plotting to rescue her uncle despite his admonition. He had not yet decided on how he would assure her safety prior to his return to camp, though a plan was beginning to take root. One that would undoubtedly anger her, but he would risk her wrath if it assured her well-being.

He shook his head, focusing on the tasks at hand. He bent down and gently cradled her in his arms. Without a word, Eric shot up into the sky. She was stiff in his arms for some time, apparently continuing to brood. Eric bent his head and kissed her cheek, which seemed to put her in a better humor given that her body began to relax into him.

After several miles, he spoke into her ear.

"There. Do you see?"

Sookie nodded. She could discern that a large village lay nestled in the valley between two small mountains. A river wound it's way through the center of the town.

Eric began descending well before they would be within eyesight of any of the villagers. He landed at a run, near the edge of a great forest.

Sookie began to make movement to stand but he shook his head.

"No. I will run us up to the edge of the village. Hold on."

Sookie gasped as Eric ran at preternatural speed. Had she not been flying with him, she would have been overcome with fear and exhilaration. She had a newfound respect for the súmaire. If they could all run so fast, it was no small wonder they were such deadly foes. In the blink of an eye, they were standing just inside the forest line, with a clear view of the simple homes that were sprinkled along the outskirts of the village.

"Goodness! I had no idea you could run so fast!"

Eric chuckled. "Aye. And that was only at but a pittance of my capability. I did not wish to overwhelm you."

Sookie shook her head as he gently stood her on her feet, which were a bit wobbly after their travels.

They gazed out from behind the trees for several moments until Sookie spied a youth, who was shepherding a flock of sheep.

"Hm.m…He looks to be close to my size. I am going to cloak myself and teleport into that house, which mayhap, with a little luck, is his home. I am going to grab some breeches and a shirt, as well as some food if I am able."

Eric frowned. "I do not like for you to be out of my sight, little one."

She laughed, "Fear not. I will be fine. Watch! Now it will be my turn to impress you with fae magick." She chanted softly and disappeared from Eric's vision.

He hissed a sharp intake of breath. "I do not like this. I cannot see you but I can sense you nearby!"

He smiled when he felt her soft lips on his cheek. He lowered his head and reached out to her, but she giggled and darted away. He narrowed his eyes and paused a moment, relying on his vampire senses to track her whereabouts. He could scent her, as well as feel her presence and hear her sneaking up behind him. He stood still as she crept closer, and then rapidly spun and caught her by the waist. He heard her gasp as he chuckled and pulled her roughly to his chest. He gently nipped her neck and whispered in her ear, which caused a thrill of chill bumps down her flesh.

"There, take _that_ you wicked little fairy!"

He heard an indignant huff before he felt her presence completely disappear.

How he hated that she was out of his sight! He paced nervously like a caged predator until after several minutes she finally popped back in front of him. He lunged for her and spun her around before kissing her forehead and setting her down. He gazed down at her and saw that she had changed into some simple brown worsted breeches and tunic. She had secured the top with a leather belt, on which was attached a sheathed knife. She shrugged as she glanced down.

"The boy's clothing fit well enough, but I daresay his feet were twice my size and so was obliged to keep Claudine's slippers. Not ideal for the tasks before us, I'm afraid, but it will have to do."

She held up a small knapsack and pulled out half a loaf of bread, wedge of cheese, and small canteen. "They are a humble family and I could not in good conscience take any more from their kitchen. Once this war between our people is ended, I must return and repay them!"

Eric smiled at the little fairy. Her unending thoughtfulness and bravery never ceased to surprise him and coaxed out a long buried, loving aspect of his nature, something that he had not allowed to surface for countless years. He was a legendary killer, a war machine forged in the fires of hell at the mercy of his master's bidding. To show kindness or gentleness was a weakness and potentially fatal. Out of the simple necessity of self-preservation, he had had to shut off all feeling, all emotion…but now, as he stared at the beautiful young woman with the long golden hair, his heart soared. He stepped toward her and pulled her to him.

He held her small face in his large, calloused hands as his eyes searched hers. "I cannot allow anyone or anything to harm you. In a very short space of time, you have become…precious to me."

Her cheeks reddened when hearing his tender words and she tingled under the intensity of his gaze, but she held his eyes with her own. Her gaze betrayed the years of pain, feeling as an outcast to her fae brethren. "I wonder…is it that you merely feel indebted to me?"

He shook his head and gently drew his thumb across her lower lip. "I do owe you a blood debt, princess. You saved me when I thought I was beyond hope, blinded and bereft…as I awaited my true death. But, no…It is much more than that. I want…you…" His voice trailed as he bent down and placed a whisper soft kiss on her petal lips.

The heated look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat. She replied in a whisper, "I feel the same, Eric. I felt compelled to be with you since I first laid eyes on you. You called to me, not with your words, but with your very soul." She laughed softly. "Does that sound…mad?'

"No, little one. I feel drawn to you as well. I…forgive me, I know we have but recently found each other, but when all is settled, I want you to think about coming with me, back to my home."

Sookie inhaled a sharp breath. She began to reply, but was silenced as he placed a finger against her lips. "No need for a response now. Ponder the offer and we will revisit after we have gotten through the challenges that lay before us."

She looked at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded her head.

He smiled and kissed her brow. "Now, I want to ask something else of you. Please hear me out."

"Yes, Eric?"

"I want you to take more of my blood. It will strengthen you and allow me to easier find you should we become separated. After you fainted, I fed you some of my blood and we had already established a small bond from our prior exchanges. It would…set my mind at ease to know that our bond is strengthened." He paused and waited for her reaction as he searched her eyes with his.

"Hmm. I did not know that you gave me your blood during my swoon. Mayhap that is why I felt so energized upon my awakening?"

"Indeed. Vampire blood will restore health and vitality to mortals. What say you?"

Sookie pondered his offer for several moments and then nodded her head. "I will take more of your blood. And I am thinking you should take more of mine as well, since as you said, it will further strengthen our bond, and also provide you nourishment." She blushed. "You will be needing all of your strength, and…if you take some of mine, will it not have the same effect on me? I mean, er, will I be able to feel you as well?"

"Yes. And…if we exchange blood simultaneously, the bond will entwine us even closer." His eyes glowed as his gaze intensified.

"Closer?" Sookie whispered.

"We will be able to better gauge each other's whereabouts, moods…" He paused as he hedged, "And perhaps there will be additional…benefits...But after three mutual blood exchanges, we would be permanently bonded at that point. I have never fully bonded with anyone before, and since you have fae blood, there could be effects I am not aware of."

Sookie looked thoughtful for several seconds. "Permanently bonded?"

Eric gazed steadily at her. "Yes….but after only one mutual exchange, the effects would fade over time if it is not renewed. I apologize for pressing you, Sookie, but unfortunately we do not have the luxury of time on our side."

She licked her lips in anticipation as her heartbeat quickened. "Yes…I…want to do a mutual exchange."

His immortal heart soared at her words and he bent down, placing one large hand around her waist while drawing her head closer to his. Up until this point, their kisses had been relatively chaste and he had held back, but now he unleashed his passion upon her, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. She moaned but submitted to his intrusion, allowing him to plunder her as he wished. Although she had no experience with suitors, Sookie felt fire consume her as he kissed and caressed her body, liberating her of any shyness. She returned his ardor, unabashedly nipping and sucking at his tongue and lips.

He felt himself getting aroused, feeling near crazed with lust. He began to feel that he felt he might lose control and so with a groan he reluctantly pulled back. Sookie noticed that his eyes glowed with a surprising intensity as he quickly bit into his wrist. Her eyebrows shot up but she didn't resist as he placed it to her mouth. As she began sucking gently, his manhood hardened even further, to the point of pain. A growl escaped his lips as he bent down and licked the throbbing pulse point on the side of her neck. When her moans began to intensify, he sunk his fangs into her creamy skin and drank deeply.

He grunted and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as they both suckled each other's blood. He had forgotten how delectable her feminine nectar was, imbued with hints of sunshine and honey. She cried out and shuddered as he drew one last mouthful. With a great effort, he pulled back. He bit his tongue and laved her wound with his blood before lazily licking her clean. She was panting heavily as she let his wrist fall to the side.

She gazed up at him with heavily lidded eyes. "Eric…that was…" She shook her head as words failed her.

"Magic," he whispered.

She nodded but swayed on her feet. The bond was rapidly taking effect, causing her to fall into a semi-swoon. He bent down and reverently scooped her into his arms. He could feel the close tie with her, even more intensely than he had predicted…likely because of their prior blood exchanges, but was there something more? Another reason for the intensity of their bond?

He shook himself out of his reverie to focus on their immediate situation. He planned on flying for as long as possible and then taking refuge in a stable or church, if he was able to locate one. He smiled to himself as he kissed Sookie's closed eyes before shooting up into the air.

…

…

Several miles away, Crogher knelt on the ground near the brook where Eric had landed to allow Sookie to quench her thirst. His hounds brayed and snuffled as they paced back and forth.

He stood and addressed Crevan and the guards. "Here. They were here. She has tried to cloak herself and the súmaire while trying to lead us astray but a true trail yet remains. Let us hasten forth before the tracks fade."

He grabbed the leashes of his lead dogs and began running at great speed, followed by the other men.

...

...

_AN: Review if you like. _


End file.
